It's only a dream
by Black Falcon
Summary: My first fanfick about Prison Break.
1. Sklepikarz

**Episode 1 - "Sklepikarz"**

Byl zimny, ponury wrzesniowy zmierzch, gdy skonczyl prace. Ostatni klient dawno juz opuscil malutki sklepik, totez na kilka godzin przed zamknieciem sklepu mogl zajac sie sprzataniem swego miejsca pracy. Wlasnie starl scierka kurz z lady i odlozyl kawalek materialu na miejsce. Rozejrzal sie jeszcze i uznal, ze wszystko jest w porzadku. Na koniec otworzyl kase, przeliczyl powoli pieniadze i zadowolony z utargu zamknal szuflade. Schylil sie do szafki, jaka znajdowala sie tuz przy podlodze i stamtad wyjal klucze do sklepu. Lekko zadzwonily, gdy chwycil je w reke. Druga zdjal zniszczona kurtke z wieszaka, jaki znajdowal sie przy polkach z towarem za jego plecami i narzucil ja sobie na plecy. Spokojnie wyszedl ze sklepu i zamknal za soba drzwi na klucz, po czym ubral kurtke na siebie i wsiadl na rower, ktory stal przed sklepem, wczesniej odwiazawszy go od slupka, przy ktorym parkowal.

Jechal kilka minut, nim dotarl do domku nad strumykiem. Woda szemrala cichutko, gdy wchodzil do domu. Rzucil kurtke na hak przy wejsciu i udal sie do lazienki, by zazyc kapieli przed snem. Umyl sie, ale zatrzymal sie jeszcze przed popekanym ze starosci lustrem nad rownie zniszczona umywalka. Spojrzal na swoja twarz na szkle i reka przejechal po swoim obliczu. Bylo zarosniete, zmeczone i smutne. Broda klebila sie, wasy mieszaly sie z reszta sporego zarostu, a zaczynajace siwiec wlosy wily sie do ramion. W tej chwili marzyl tylko o snie, o glebokim snie, ktory przyniesie mu odpoczynek...zarowno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny.

Ubranie rzucil gdzies na bok, nie mial teraz sily o nim myslec. Lozko kusilo, stara posciel zapraszala do siebie, obiecujac chociaz troche ciepla, skorzystal wiec z zaproszenia i ulozyl sie w miare wygodnie. Skrzypiacy materac mu nie przeszkadzal, juz dawno przyzwyczail sie do niewygod. Przykryl sie koldra i zamierzal sprobowac zasnac.

Wiedzial jednak, ze nie bedzie mu to dane. Ledwo tylko przylozyl glowe do poduszki, oni wrocili. Pod powiekami wciaz widzial te obrazy - oni nigdy nie odchodzili. W dzien staral sie o nich nie myslec, noc jednak sprzyjala powrotom koszmarow. Widzial ich wszystkich, tak wyraznie, jak nigdy dotad. Jakby byli tuz obok, jakby nadal...zyli. Szeptali cos, czego nie rozumial, a gdy probowal zapytac, czego chca, czemu go drecza, smiali sie tylko i odchodzili...by za chwile znow sie pojawic w jego snach.

- To nie moja wina! - szepnal przez zamroczenie, jakie spowodowal probujacy go ukolysac sen i nagle rozbudzil sie gwaltownie. Zlany potem usiadl na lozku. Na starym zegarku byla godzina 03:00. Musial jednak zasnac, bo przyjechal do domu przed polnoca. Codziennie pracowal do 23:00, im wiecej mial utargu, tym wiecej zostawalo dla niego, reszte zabieral wlasciciel sklepu. Te trzy godziny snu kosztowaly go jednak wiecej, niz nieprzespany tydzien - wydawalo sie, ze tym razem koszmary byly wyrazniejsze i bardziej natarczywe...

Przeczesal reka wlosy, wiedzac, ze dzis znow nie zasnie. Bedzie siedzial do rana na krzesle i myslal o tym, co mu sie snilo. O nich.

Narzucil koszule i cicho zrobil sobie herbaty, potem pil powolutku, rozmyslajac o twarzach ze snu. Zastanawial sie, jaki to wszystko ma sens. Praca...zycie...Co trzymalo go przy tym wszystkim? Co powodowalo, ze nadal zyl, ze egzystowal? Czasem myslal, ze lepiej byloby, gdyby...Gdyby rzucil to wszystko i zrezygnowal z tego bezsensu, jaki stal sie jego udzialem. Popatrzyl na narzedzie lezace na stole - noz do krojenia chleba. Noz. Wiedzial, do czego to moze sluzyc. Dobrze wiedzial, co dzieje sie, kiedy ostrze przecina miekka skore. Dotknal ostroznie rekojesci. Potem chwycil zielona raczke i przyjrzal sie stali. Twarz odbila sie w ostrzu, dobrze widzial swoje zmeczone oczy i zmarszczki. Noz. Obrocil go powoli wokol wlasnej osi, potem odlozyl na stol. Resztke herbaty porzucil w szklance, kiedy zdecydowal sie znow polozyc. Przyzwyczail sie juz do swoich nocnych mar, nie bal sie ich...az do dzisiaj. Ale meczyly, meczyly tak strasznie, ze bal sie nie ich, a nocy.

Jakos przespal do rana, chociaz w glowie wciaz pojawialy mu sie obrazy, ludzie, miejsca...a tym razem dodatkowo pojawial sie tez noz. I krew. Ta byla wszedzie, w kazdym ze snow, od samego poczatku. Nie tylko dzis, ale odkad pamietal. Odkad pojawily sie sny. To bylo juz tak dawno, tyle miesiecy...a moze lat? Przestal to liczyc juz wieki temu.

Wstal, umyl sie, ubral i poszedl znow do sklepu. Wiedzial, ze dzis przyjdzie wlasciciel, ze dzis pora na rozliczenie sie z utargu. Na otrzymanie kolejnej wyplaty, comiesiecznej porcji resztek, jakie tamten raczy mu dac. Mimo, ze sie spieszyl, zauwazyl, ze wlasciciel juz na niego czeka i kiedy przywiazywal rower do slupka, uslyszal:

- Znow masz podkrazone oczy, lazisz gdzies po nocach i potem mylisz sie przy reszcie! Wlaz do srodka, potrzebuje kasy!

Weszli razem, a wlasciciel, czterdziestoletni, dosc wysoki mezczyzna o jasnych, krotkich wlosach, podszedl od razu do kasy, oparl sie o lade i czekal, az sklepikarz powiesi kurtke na kiwajacym sie haku, otworzy kase i wyjmie wszystkie pieniadze. Kiedy je otrzymal, przeliczyl je szybko i rzucil mala paczuszke w kierunku sklepikarza.

- Masz! To ci powinno wystarczyc. Aha, zamierzam zrobic inwentaryzacje, wiec mam nadzieje, ze niczego nie brakuje! - zasmial sie z wlasnego zartu i wyszedl ze sklepiku.

Sklepikarz schowal nedzna sume do kieszeni kurtki i dopiero teraz, kiedy chowal pieniadze, zorientowal sie, ze nie wzial sniadania. Coz, poczeka do wieczora, do powrotu do domu.

Nadjezdzal pierwszy klient. Sklepikarz obserwowal zdziwiony, jak pod jego sklep podjezdza elegancki samochod. Tutaj nikt takim nie jezdzil. Zaraz sie przekona, kim jest jego gosc...

**The end of episode 1**


	2. Kobieta

Episode 2 - "Kobieta"

Srebrna Mazda 3 hatchback wjechala powoli na brudna trawe przed sklepikiem i zahamowala tuz obok wejscia. Kierowca nachylil sie jeszcze do tylu, powiedzial cos do pasazerow znajdujacych sie na tylnim siedzeniu i otworzyl drzwi wozu. Sklepikarz z ciekawoscia patrzyl, kim okaze sie jego tajemniczy gosc. Na trawie stanely najpierw nogi ubrane w brazowe buty pasujace do kogos o wysokiej pozycji spolecznej, dopiero potem ukazala sie cala postac. Sprzedawca nie widzial jeszcze jej twarzy, zreszta sam fakt, ze na takie odludzie zawitala kobieta, zaskoczyl go na tyle, ze przez dluzsza chwile po prostu patrzyl na jej obuwie. Kilka sekund pozniej byla juz po prostu w jego sklepie, nieswiadomie poprawiajac wlosy, zburzone podczas podrozy. Byly brazowe, lekko spadajace na ramiona, pasujace do jej niebieskich oczu, wokol ktorych zaczely pojawiac sie delikatne zmarszczki. Nie byla jednak stara, raczej w wieku srednim, w okolicach czterdziestki. Modny, zapewne drogi zakiet koloru popielatego sprawial, ze wyglada po prostu pieknie, a usmiech, ktory pojawil sie na jej twarzy, kiedy zwrocila sie do sklepikarza, dodawal jej tylko mlodosci:

- Dzien dobry! To niesamowite, ze w takim odleglym od ludzi miejscu znalazlam ten sklepik! Na cale szczescie zreszta, bo wlasnie skonczyl nam sie prowiant i musimy dokupic cos do jedzenia. Ma pan moze jakies buleczki? Do tego chcialabym jeszcze slodycze, moze wezme te batoniki i.  
- przerwala. - Momencik, musze sie zastanowic - przeprosila z kolejnym usmiechem.

Rozgladala sie po sklepie, marszczac czolo, kiedy nie mogla sie zdecydowac. Drewniane polki nie zawieraly zbyt duzo towaru, ale jednak mozna bylo cos sobie wybrac. Sklepikarz nie przerywal, czekal cierpliwie na polecenia, byl przyzwyczajony do spokojnego uplywu czasu, spedzil tu juz tyle dni, tyle dlugich minut wlokacych sie w nieskonczonosc, kiedy calymi dniami nikt do niego nie zagladal...Po prostu stal za lada, jak robil to od zawsze. I tylko w jego oczach tym razem odbijalo sie cos dziwnego, jedyny slad, jedyny dowod, ze tym razem jest inaczej. Nie odezwal sie ani slowem, patrzyl tylko na niespodziewanego goscia w milczeniu. Nawet nie zorientowal sie, ze rece mu drza, w tej chwili czul sie, jakby ktos wymazal mu wszystkie mysli z glowy i zabral to cos, co w dawnych czasach nazwalby swoim mozgiem.

Niesamowita cisze, jakby nie z tego swiata, przerwal dzwiek otwieranych drzwi. Skrzypnely lekko, ale nie to wyrwalo sklepikarza z przedziwnego stanu zawieszenia, w jakim sie znalazl. Uslyszal tupot czyichs nog i na drewniana, brudna podloge wpadly kolejne stopy, tym razem obute w Adidasy, nadajace sie do pieszych wypraw. Ich wlascicielem byl chlopak w dosc trudnym do okreslenia wieku, trudnym o tyle, ze cialem wygladal na jakies dwanascie lat, ale w jego spojrzeniu bylo cos, co kazaloby traktowac go jako conajmniej starszego nastolatka. Wyhamowal przed kobieta i zawolal:

- Mamo, dlugo jeszcze? Jestem glodny! Nicole marudzi caly czas, musisz jej cos dac, bo inaczej wykopie ja z tego samochodu!

Obrocila sie w jego strone ze slowami:

- Jeszcze chwile, synku, powiedz Nicole, ze zaraz przyjde, dobrze?

- OK, OK, tylko sie pospiesz - pomarudzil jeszcze chlopak i tak samo szybko, jak sie pojawil, zniknal na zewnatrz. Jego matka znow zwrocila sie do sklepikarza:

- Przepraszam za mojego syna, jest taki niecierpliwy. Wszystko chcialby robic od razu, bez czekania...Wezme czekolade i 10 hamburgerow, prosze mi je zapakowac, dobrze?

Zamrugal oczami, wracajac z niebytu. Musial, po prostu musial sie otrzasnac, jego zycie, jego dotychczasowe czyny, wszystko to, co do tej pory zrobil przez tak dlugi okres czasu, teraz stanelo przed nim w jego umysle. Nie dal po sobie poznac, jakie wrazenie wywarlo na nim pojawienie sie tej kobiety i jej dzieci i siegnal w kierunku zadanych towarow. Polozyl je na ladzie, starajac sie opanowac trzesace sie dlonie, pozniej wskazal na kase, na ktorej widniala cena za wszystkie zakupy. Nie mogl...i nie chcial wykrztusic ani slowa.

- Prosze - podala mu pieniadze, usilujac nie dac po sobie poznac, ze przeraza ja ten czlowiek. W jego postaci bylo cos...odpychajacego, cos, co powodowalo, ze chciala stad jak najszybciej...uciec? Tak, to chyba wlasciwe slowo. Uciec. Na dodatek nie powiedzial wprost kosztu towarow, tylko spojrzal na nia jakos dziko i kazal samej odczytywac cene z wyswietlacza...Gdyby nie glodne dzieci, wyszlaby stad najlepiej bez rzeczy, byle szybko opuscic to miejsce. Praktycznie wybiegla z powrotem do samochodu, zasiadla za kierownica i szybko ruszyla, nerwowo sciskajac palce. Na pytanie syna, czy cos sie stalo - widac zauwazyl jej zdenerwowanie - stwierdzila, ze wszystko jest w porzadku...Ale nie bylo. Miala wrazenie, ze wlasnie uciekla z upiornego sklepu z jakims...psychopata za lada.

Jeszcze dlugo stal bez ruchu, jakby ta wizyta odebrala mu zdolnosc nie tylko reakcji, ale i poruszania sie. Rece mu sie juz nie trzesly, ale nie dlatego, ze jego serce sie uspokoilo, wrecz przeciwnie, panowala w nim jeszcze wieksza burza, niz wczesniej. Dlonmi z calej sily scisnal lade, trzymal sie jej jak czegos, co pomoze mu nie upasc...nie stracic swiadomosci...nie oszalec.

- Nigdy wiecej...Blagam, nigdy wiecej...- probowal powiedziec sam do siebie, ale z jego ust wyrwal sie tylko bolesny jek, zachrypniete zgloski, ktore tylko troche przypominaly ludzka mowe.

Kiedy juz odzyskal mozliwosc ruchu, schylil sie do odkrytej kiedys szafki na samym dole, tuz przy podlodze, otworzyl ja kluczem, ktory zawsze nosil przy sobie - cale szczescie, ze wlasciciel calkiem zapomnial o tym schowku - i wyjal stamtad mala buteleczke z przezroczystym plynem. Upil lyk, nie baczac, ze pali mu gardlo. Rzadko siegal do tej skrytki, wlasciwie robil to tylko dawniej, kiedy...kiedy jeszcze jego duch byl inny...ale dzis rozpaczliwie potrzebowal chociaz kilku lykow...Nie obawial sie reakcji wlasciciela, kiedy poczuje alkohol - ten i tak podejrzewal go o pijanstwo, nie znajac prawdy o jego nocnych koszmarach. A jesli nawet go wyrzuci...jesli nawet pozbawi go tego skrawka czlowieczenstwa, jaki dawala mu praca...nie bedzie zalowal. W nim i tak nie ma juz w zasadzie nic ludzkiego...A jesli bylo...to dzis umarlo. Jak on sam.

The end of episode 2 


	3. Tozsamosc

Episode 3 - "To©samo°Ф"

Kolejny lyk...I kolejny...Palacy plyn splywal do jego wyschnietego gardla kropla po kropli. Czul, jak wyzera mu cialo od srodka, czul, ze krzywdzi samego siebie, ale nie zwracal na to najmniejszej uwagi - w koncu i tak byl pusty, byl zwykla nicoscia w ludzkiej skorze, byl...niczym. I dobrze o tym wiedzial. Wodka wypelniala powoli jego zyly tak samo, jak mysli o tym, co bylo, wypelnialy jego umysl. Wspomnienia saczyly sie strumieniem, nie przerywal tego potoku, jakby chcial zanurzyc sie na zawsze, zatopic we mgle przeszlosci...Stac sie nia do konca, cofnac czas?

Napelnil szklanke po raz kolejny, zaczynalo mu sie krecic w glowie. Nie tyle z powodu tego, co wypil, ale bardziej przez przytlaczajace obrazy, przez palce tego, co juz nie wroci, przez bezsenne noce, przez to wszystko, co dzis z cala moca go przygniotlo. Czul w samym srodku, jak cos go miazdzy, jak wybory sprzed lat daja znac o sobie tepym bolem, jak pojawia sie zal, rozpacz i...zlosc, niesamowita wscieklosc. Na tych, dzieki ktorym zamiast znajdowac sie na swoim miejscu, tam, gdzie powinien, konczy zycie w jakiejs brudnej norze, jak szczur, jak nedzne zwierze porzucone na wysypisku smieci. Narastal w nim bunt, protest przeciwko nim...przeciwko sobie, bo wyrazil na to zgode. Nienawisc uwidocznila sie w jego prawej dloni, mocno, z calej sily scisnal szklo, z ktorego wlasnie wypil ostatnie lyki, czul, ze szklanka zaraz peknie, ze zaraz rozprysnie mu sie w rece...jak jego zycie. Zamigotaly mu w glowie sceny z nocy, kiedy zerwal sie po kolejnej porcji swoich koszmarow, zobaczyl w umysle noz...nie, to nie byl noz, to nie bylo to zwykle narzedzie z zielona raczka, jakim zwykle kroil chleb. To bylo cos innego...Zyletka.

Zyly nabrzmialy mu na dloni, rece mial zmeczone praca, przenoszeniem towarow, postarzale...jak on sam. Czul, jak krew pulsuje mu w zylach, czul, ze zaraz nie wytrzyma tego wewnetrznego cisnienia, ze eksploduje z tej burzy uczuc, jakie nim miotaja...Koniec, koniec nachodzi, dzis przelala sie czara zla...

- Przeklinam...- nie zdazyl. Nie zdazyl przeklac swego najwiekszego wroga. Nawet to zostalo mu odebrane. Wszystko stalo sie w jednej sekundzie, za chwile lezal juz na podlodze sklepu, z zamknietymi oczami, przy okazji potracajac przy upadku krzeslo, ktore przewrocilo sie razem z nim. Nie slyszal juz huku, jaki sam spowodowal. Cisza, smiertelna cisza spowila miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwila dalo sie wyczuc nagromadzenie tak wielkiej ilosci uczuc. Cisza...i spokoj.

Wlasciciel sklepu nie mial dzis dobrego humoru. Zreszta w sumie nigdy go nie mial, jego stosunek do swiata wyrazal sie w kilku slowach: "Mam was gdzies". Byla jednak jedna rzecz, ktora za kazdym razem poprawiala mu nastroj, cos, co niezawodnie sprawialo mu przyjemnosc - wizyta w sklepie i ponizanie tego starca. Obiecal mu inwentaryzacje, to co prawda bylo pare godzin temu, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, zeby zrobic ja jeszcze dzisiaj. Przynajmniej go zaskoczy i nie bedzie mial czasu na zadne przekrety! Zadowolony podazyl w kierunku sklepu, nawet przyspieszyl kroku, zeby jak najszybciej znalezc sie blisko budynku i moc rozpoczac nie tyle liczenie towarow, a calkowicie pozbawic godnosci to indywiduum z jego sklepu.

Dotarl do miejsca przeznaczenia i z rozmachem otworzyl drzwi.

- Hej, gdzie jestes, sklepikarzu? Inwentaryzacje robimy dzisiaj, zamykaj sklep! Otwieraj magazyn! - wrzasnal juz od progu.

Odpowiedziala mu cisza. Dopiero teraz zwrocil uwage, ze za lada nikogo nie ma. Zirytowany krzyknal glosniej, nieprzywykly do podobnych niespodzianek, a i rozzloszczony tym, ze w jego sklepie nie ma obslugi.

- Zdechles tam, czy jak? Wychodz, sam nie bede tego robil! - wscieklosc odmalowala mu sie na twarzy. 

Kiedy po chwili nikt mu nie odpowiedzial, z furia ruszyl w kierunku lady, odepchnal przegrodke, jaka odzielala centrum sklepu od krolestwa sklepikarza i...zamarl, ujrzawszy przewrocone krzeslo i swojego pracownika na podlodze. Bynajmniej nie z przerazenia. Szybki ruch oczu pozwolil mu spojrzec, ze na stole stoi pusta butelka po alkoholu, a obok dloni lezacego znajdowaly sie resztki szklanki, ktora upadla razem z nim i rozbila sie na tysiac kawalkow.

Wlasciciel nie opanowal wrogosci, jaka w niego wstapila. Zawsze go nienawidzil, a teraz, po tym, co ujrzal, znienawidzil go jeszcze bardziej.

- Ty alkoholiku! Ty gnido! Ty smieciu! Wstawaj natychmiast, albo juz nigdy nie wstaniesz! Zobaczysz, do czego zdolny jest Gary Manoldo! - wymierzyl prawa noga i z calej sily poslal kopniaka w bezwladne cialo na podlodze. Obrocilo sie tylko w lewo i Manoldo mogl zobaczyc twarz sklepikarza, rownie bez sladu zycia, jak sam jej wlasciciel.

- Radze ci, wstan, albo cie zabije! - zagrozil Gary, ale wszystko na prozno. W tej chwili zaczal miec watpliwosci - a jesli tamten naprawde umarl? Na te mysl wsciekl sie jeszcze bardziej.

- Ty gnojku, kto mi teraz bedzie sprzedawal w sklepie?! Nawet zdechnac nie umiesz, pewnie wodka cie zabila, ty gnojku, ty..

Wrzask zamarl mu w ustach, bo ze zdumieniem zauwazyl, ze sklepikarz otwiera oczy. Dopiero teraz zobaczyl, ze z czola czlowieka, ktorego wlasnie kopnal, leci strumyk krwi. Ranny podniosl sie powoli, wspierajac sie lewa reka lady i spojrzal prosto w oczy wlasciciela sklepu, mowiac z bolem w glosie:

- Czego...chcesz?...

Gary szybko odzyskal glos i znow wrzasnal:

- Jak to co? Inwentaryzacje robimy!

Ledwo trzymajac sie na nogach sklepikarz powiedzial cicho:

- Dzisiaj...?

- A co ty myslales, ze pozwole ci krasc?! - wydarl sie znow Manoldo.

- Nic nie ukradlem, przeciez wiesz! - sklepikarz stanal mocniej na nogach, jego glos tez stal sie wyrazniejszy, chociaz nadal trzymal sie lady, a krew malym strumyczkiem nadal splywala mu z czola, tonac gdzies w gestej brodzie.

- Zaraz sie przekonamy! Zamykaj sklep! - Manoldo mial wlasne klucze, ale nie zamierzal znizac sie do wykonania takiej czynnosci. Przez przypadek, czego zreszta wcale nie zalowal, kropelki jego sliny wyskoczyly z gardla podczas krzyku i opluly twarz sklepikarza.

Ten wytarl sie spokojnie prawa dlonia i rzekl cicho, ale z grozba w glosie:

- Dobrze wiesz, ze nigdy cie nie okradlem! Nie masz prawa traktowac mnie jak...

- Zamknij sie! - wybuchnal Gary Manoldo. - Nie bedziesz mi mowil, jak mam cie traktowac! Czy myslisz, ze jestes ode mnie lepszy, ze nadal jestes tym, kim byles?! Jestes smieciem, zebrakiem, a ja ze swej dobroci cie utrzymuje, ale w kazdej chwili sie to moze skonczyc, jesli tylko chcesz trafic w miejsce, z ktorego sie nie wraca!

W sklepikarzu cos buzowalo, jakby mialo wybuchnac, eksplodowac w protescie przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu. Tak dawno temu przyrzekl sobie trzymac nerwy na wodzy, milczec, kiedy ten kretyn go bedzie obrazal, nie reagowac na zaczepki, nie...stracic tego, co mu pozostalo na tym swiecie...miejsca do zycia. Ale dzisiaj tamta wizyta, tej kobiety, przypomniala mu pewne zdarzenia i nawet nie do konca swiadomie wyrzekl:

- Pozalujesz tego, ty gnoj...

Wiecej powiedziec nie zdazyl, bo w Gary'ego jakby piorun strzelil. W jednej sekundzie jego rece wyskoczyly przed siebie i chwycily za gardlo sklepikarza. Zacisnal dlonie z calej sily, z nienawiscia odcinajac coraz bardziej doplyw powietrza.

- Zabije cie. - stwierdzil ze spokojem.

Czerwone i biale platy lataly mu przed oczami. Sklepikarz praktycznie nie widzial juz nic, wiedzial, ze zaraz znow straci przytomnosc, ale tym razem juz nigdy jej nie odzyska. Brakowalo mu tchu, czul, ze jeszcze kilka sekund i bedzie po wszystkim. Instynktownie usilowal oderwac dlonie tamtego od siebie, ale nie mial na to sily. To juz koniec, za chwile przestanie...

- Noz! - pomyslal w przeblysku swiadomosci. - Noz!

Na polce pod lada lezal noz sluzacy do przecinania folii z nowodostarczonych towarow. Byl niezbyt ostry, lezal tylko na wszelki wypadek, ale najwazniejsze bylo to, ze w ogole lezal. Sklepikarz spostrzegl go w ostatniej chwili, kiedy smierc razem z Gary'm miala ostatecznie zacisnac na jego szyi swoje lapska. Resztka sil uczynil blyskawiczny ruch lewa reke w strone polki, modlac sie, aby Manoldo niczego nie zauwazyl. Zaraz potem mial juz narzedzie w rece i nie zawahal sie. Z calej mocy, jaka mu pozostala w praktycznie pozbawionym tlenu ciele, wbil noz w Gary'ego. Krew trysnela mu na rece, lala sie nadal, kiedy wlasciciel upadl z hukiem na podloge, barwila swiezo wyprane ubranie Manolda.

Haustami lapal oddech, jakby chcial nabrac powietrza od razu na cale zycie. Powoli odzyskiwal sprawnosc umyslu, co prawda nadal dokuczala mu rana glowy, ale przynajmniej mial czym oddychac! Rana pozniej sie zajmie. Rzucil jeszcze okiem na zwijajacego sie z bolu Gary'ego i wybiegl ze sklepu.

Wlasciciel zwijal sie zarowno z bolu, jak i z wscieklosci, wiedzac, ze w takim stanie nie ma szans, zeby dogonic sklepikarza. W koncu jednak udalo mu sie wstac, tak samo podparl sie lady, jak uprzednio sklepikarz, podniosl zapomniane krzeslo i usiadl na nim. Ciezko dyszac wyciagnal komorke z kieszeni, wybral jakis numer i po chwili rzekl:

- To ja.

Przeczekal wrzaski po drugiej stronie sluchawki i kontynuowal.

- Tak, wiem, ze mialem nie dzwonic, ale ten bydlak wlasnie uciekl! Zranil mnie nozem w noge i zwial!

Znow musial poczekac, az jego rozmowca sie uspokoi.

- Nie, nie wiem, gdzie poszedl! Ale wiem, co mam zrobic, odeslac go tam, skad go wzielismy! Przypomnij mi tylko nazwisko tego agenta, dobra?

Podano mu je przez telefon.

- Dobra, dzieki. Skontaktuje sie, jak bede cos wiedzial. Tak, tak, juz zapisuje - Mahone. Alexander Mahone.

The end of episode 3 


	4. Goingtown

Episode 4 - "Goingtown"

Serce walilo mu jak oszalale. Biec, tylko biec, byle dalej, byle odsunac od siebie cale to zdarzenie, byle cofnac w niebyt to wszystko! Z kazdym uderzeniem pulsu krew z czola splywala mu na twarz, toczac sie pasemkiem po policzku i ginac gdzies w brodzie. Nie zwazal na to, biegl przed siebie, instynktownie kierujac sie do pobliskiego lasu. Stopami wyczul, ze zdaza po jakiejs kamiennej sciezce, droga stawala sie coraz bardziej trudna, kiedy zblizal sie do zarosli. W pewnej chwili, miotany uczuciami i wypelniony od srodka alkoholem, postawil stope krzywo na wiekszym kamieniu i zachwial sie niebezpiecznie. Staral sie odzyskac rownowage, zamachal troche rekami, ale na nic sie to nie zdalo i juz po chwili znalazl sie na ziemi. Skrzywil sie z bolu, czujac, ze najprawdopodobniej skrecil kostke w prawej konczynie. Spodnie pokryly sie brudem z drozki, upadajac ubrudzil tez koszule - kurtki nie zabral, bo nawet nie mial czasu o niej pomyslec.

Bol pomogl mu troche otrzezwiec, usiadl na sciezce i podciagnal nogawke od spodni.

- Cholera - mruknal. - Skrecilem noge.

Podniosl sie i bardzo powoli, kustykajac, podszedl do drzewa, jakie roslo tuz obok i znaczylo poczatek lasu. Oparl sie o szorstka kore i odpoczywal po ucieczce. Zmeczenie bylo widac nie tylko po nim samym, ale i po jego ubraniu, ktore niedlugo zacznie przypominac zwykla szmate. Gdy tak stal, dotarlo do niego, jakie beda konsekwencje tego, co zrobil. Manoldo na pewno powiadomi swoich znajomkow, a ci...a ci kaza mu skontaktowac sie z kims, kto...kto jednym ruchem reki zadusi zycie w sklepikarzu, jednym telefonem, jedna informacja, kilkoma slowami. Niepotrzebnie dal sie poniesc emocjom, mogl po raz kolejny przeczekac wybuch zlosci Gary'ego, robic swoje i nadal pracowac w sklepie. A teraz jak nedzarz nie ma nic, ukrywa sie w lesie i nie wie, co ma dalej robic...W lesie! Zasmial sie gorzko. Tak, w lesie...Moglby wiele opowiedziec na temat lasow...W koncu nie pierwszy raz...Niewazne. Teraz nie bedzie o tym myslal. Teraz musi postanowic, co poczac.

W miedzyczasie Manoldo zapisal nazwisko agenta, o ktore pytal i dodal jeszcze od siebie:

- W takim razie co robimy, to, co bylo umowione na taki wypadek?

Odpowiedz byla krotka i zdecydowana.

- Rozumiem - odparl Manoldo. - Kiedy sie nia zajmiecie? Przynajmniej bedziemy miec pewnosc, ze ten chlystek nam nie namiesza!

Jego rozmowca powiedzial jeszcze pare slow i zakonczyl rozmowe. Manoldo z usmiechem odlozyl telefon do kieszeni - moze sklepikarz uciekl, ale maja na niego sposob - jesli bedzie czegokolwiek probowal, dostanie za swoje tak, ze juz nigdy wiecej sie im nie sprzeciwi!

Uciekinier nie dziwil sie, ze nikt go nie goni. Po pierwsze, Gary byl ranny w noge, a po drugie wiedzial, ze oni juz znajda sposob, zeby go zniszczyc. Mial tylko nadzieje, ze nie zrobia tego, co wlasnie przyszlo mu na mysl. Bo jesli beda chcieli skrzywdzic...Dosyc! Rosmyslanie nic mu nie da. Podjal juz decyzje - musi dostac sie jak najszybciej do telefonu. Od tej rozmowy zalezec bedzie wszystko.

Krok po kroku, nadal krwawiac z czola, krzywiac sie z bolu, szedl w kierunku - jak mu sie przynajmniej zdawalo - pobliskiej wsi. Wiedzial, ze gdzies tutaj lezy Goingtown, mala miejscowosc z niewielka liczba mieszkancow. Na jego szczescie w niczym nie przypominal tego, kim dawniej byl, tylko bardzo wprawne oko mogloby doszukac sie malenkich podobienstw do tamtego czlowieka. Po drodze kombinowal, co powie w pierwszym napotkanym domu, musi jakos wyjasnic krew na rekach. Musi to byc dobra historia, bo jesli to w wszystko wmiesza sie policja, jest zgubiony.

Jakies pol godziny pozniej, ledwo powloczac chora noga stanal przed malym domkiem na samym poczatku Goingtown. Do wsi byl jeszcze kawalek, ten budynek byl jakby przednia straza, kilka kilometrow dalej rozpoczynaly sie juz faktyczne zabudowania. Domek wygladal na zamieszkaly, totez sklepikarz podszedl do drzwi i zapukal, majac nadzieje, ze mieszkancy tego domu nie sa zbytnio zorientowani w tym, co dzialo sie w Illinois...

Po chwili otworzyla mu kobieta w wieku okolo trzydziestu paru lat, o dlugich, ciemnych, lekko kreconych wlosach. Nie wygladala na zadowolona z odwiedzin, w rece trzymala torebke i klucze.

- O co chodzi? - przywitala go niemilo. - Wlasnie mialam wyjsc na zakupy, wiec prosze sie streszczac!

Dopiero gdy dokladniej spojrzala na sklepikarza, zauwazyla jego obrazenia i dodala nieco milej:

- Czy potrzebuje pan pomocy?

- Tak...ja...mialem wypadek, napadli mnie w lesie...Czy moge skorzystac z telefonu? - poprosil slabym glosem, odpowiednio modulowanym na te chwile, przy okazji modlac sie, zeby ta kobieta miala telefon.

- Tak, prosze...- wycofala sie z powrotem do srodka, bacznie mierzac wzrokiem niespodziewanego goscia.

Wpuscila go do wewnatrz, cofajac sie w poblize wejscia do kuchni, gdzie na stole stal zestaw z nozami.

- Telefon jest w tamtym pokoju, prosze - pokazala mu, gdzie ma sie udac, a sama niepostrzezenie chwycila na wszelki wypadek raczke noza.

- Dziekuje - odparl i udal sie we wskazanym kierunku. Kobieta uczynila kilka krokow, tak, aby widziec sklepikarza, ale utrzymac odpowiednia odleglosc.

- Tylko niczego nie probuj, bo zobaczysz! - ostrzegla go.

Widzial, co ma w rece. Wiedzial, ze gdyby chcial, moglby jednym ruchem wytracic jej ten noz z reki, ale nie bylo to potrzebne. I tak ma dosyc klopotow, a tej kobiety nie zamierza krzywdzic...jesli nie bedzie musial.

Wybral odpowiedni numer i powiedzial do swego rozmowcy:

- Massimo? Massimo Cavaldi? To ja.

Martwa cisza po drugiej stronie znaczyla bardzo wiele.

- Moze w to nie wierzysz, ale dobrze sie domyslasz, to ja dzwonie i bardzo potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Mialem...wypadek - nie mogl tego inaczej nazwac ze wzgledu na sluchajaca cala rozmowe kobiete - i chce, zebys po mnie przyjechal do malego miasteczka, zgoda? Powiem ci, gdzie jestem i wtedy porozmawiamy, OK?

- Matko Boska...- wydusil ktos po drugiej stronie sluchawki. - Tak, to ja, ale jakim cudem...Nie moge, nie moge w to uwierzyc, przeciez ty...

- A jednak - odrzekl sklepikarz - a jednak to ja i jesli zaraz tu nie przyjedziesz, dasz dowod, ze nie pamietasz tego, co stalo sie kilka lat temu. Wiec jak bedzie, czekam?

- Oczywiscie, przyjade, podaj tylko adres...- wstrzasniety Massimo wysluchal danych i obiecal zaraz przyjechac.

Gosc odlozyl sluchawke i zwrocil sie do kobiety:

- Dziekuje za uzyczenie mi telefonu. Moj przyjaciel przyjedzie tu za jakis czas i zabierze mnie do rodziny. Czy moglbym zaczekac u pani na jego przyjazd?

Kobieta zawahala sie, obawiajac sie o wlasne bezpieczenstwo, ale po chwili powiedziala:

- Niech pan lepiej uda sie do jakies szpitala. W Goingtown...

- Nie trzeba - przerwal jej. - Nic mi nie jest. Prosze tylko o kilka godzin, zanim moj przyjaciel tu dotrze, dobrze? - jego glos zabrzmial twardziej, przeciez nie mogl pokazac sie w miasteczku. Na szczescie kobieta tego nie zauwazyla.

- W porzadku, prosze usiasc, zaraz podam cos do picia, pewnie jest pan spragniony. Tam jest lazienka, prosze sie umyc i opatrzec rany - wskazala droge.

- Tak zrobie. Prosze sie mnie nie obawiac, za kilka godzin zapomni pani o mojej wizycie - powiedzial.

- Mam nadzieje - ale tego juz nie slyszal, gdyz udal sie do lazienki. Byl zadowolony, jego plan sie powiodl...oby tylko Massimo nie zawiodl. Szkoda tylko, ze bedzie musial opowiedziec mu wszystko...a nie jest pewien, czy moze mu zaufac.

The end of episode 4 


	5. Swiadomosc

Episode 5 - "Swiadomosc"

Stanal przed lustrem i przez chwile przyjrzal sie sobie. Faktycznie, wygladal, jakby go ktos napadl, moze nie mial widocznych ran na twarzy - bo przeciez napad byl tylko wymowka - ale w oczach i na obliczu mial cos, co pomoglo mu oszukac tamta kobiete. A to, co przezyl z Gary'm, kwalifikowalo sie do walki o przetrwanie.

Umyl sie troche, doprowadzil do porzadku i zostal zaproszony do pokoju, gdzie czekala juz herbata. Usiadl na krzesle i podwinal nogawke od spodni, chcac obejrzec kostke. Wlascicielka domu pilnie go obserwowala, nadal siedzac i sciskajac raczke od noza w rece. Mial racje - kostka byla bardzo spuchnieta i bolala, nawet przez chwile bal sie, czy to nie jest zlamanie, ale wtedy nie moglby w ogole chodzic.

- Moze jednak pojdzie pan do szpitala - zaproponowala znow kobieta. - To nie wyglada zbyt dobrze, lepiej, zeby obejrzal pana...

- Nie - przerwal jej. - Juz mowilem, zaczekam na kolege i znikne z pani zycia. Nie jest konieczna wizyta w szpitalu.

Cos w jego glosie kazalo jej porzucic pomysl o szpitalu, zmienila wiec temat:

- Ma pan zamiar zglosic sie na policje?

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. I tak nie widzialem ich twarzy - mowiac to zakryl z powrotem chora noge. - Nie zabrali mi nic cennego.

- Jak pan chce. Prosze chociaz wypic herbate - powiedziala. Przemilczala fakt, ze gosc wydawal sie jej coraz bardziej podejrzany. Moze to on byl sprawca jakiegos przestepstwa i zostal ranny podczas rabunku albo morderstwa?

Pil w milczeniu, spod oka obserwujac gospodynie. Wyczul, ze mu nie ufa. Postanowil zaryzykowac.

- Tyle ostatnio sie dzieje, codziennie jakies wlamanie, zabojstwo, albo cos w tym rodzaju. Policja powinna bardziej strzec bezpieczenstwa obywateli.

-Tak, ma pan racje - odrzekla. - Nawet tutaj, w Goingtown, co jakis czas zdarza sie, ze kogos napadna. Moze to nawet ci sami, co panu zrobili krzywde.

- Mozliwe - westchnal z udawanym rozczarowaniem. - A potem na dodatek nie pilnuje sie dobrze wiezniow, tylko pozwala im sie uciec. Jak chocby przed laty...na pewno pani pamieta...ta slynna ucieczka w Illinois...Prosze mi przypomniec szczegoly, to bylo glosne na cala Ameryke...- udal, ze nie kojarzy.

- Illinois? Zaraz, zaraz...Mowi pan o tej osemce wiezniow z Fox River? Alez oczywiscie, oni sa juz legendarni, wszyscy obserwowali poscig za tymi bandziorami.

Zaklal w myslach. O cholera!

- Pamieta pani moze ich nazwiska? Szczegolnie ciekawi mnie organizator calej tej ucieczki...To byl chyba inzynier, prawda?

- Inzynier? A, tak, pewnie! To jeden z braci. Michael, Michael Scofield. To dzieki niemu odkryto spisek w rzadzie. Oni akurat stali po dobrej stronie, ale reszta uciekinierow...

- To byli prawdziwi przestepcy, prawda? - podsunal.

- Owszem, mordercy i gwalciciele. Ich nazwiska tez sobie przypomne...zaraz panu podam. Byl tam chyba jakis zboczeniec o imieniu Theodor - co za koszmarne imie - jakis dzieciak, David, murzyn Benjamin oraz Sucre. I chyba jeszcze jakis wariat, co dawniej byl matematykiem, Haywire. Oczywiscie jeszcze dwaj bracia, o ktorych chodzilo w calej tej aferze.

- Wymienila pani siedmiu - zauwazyl.

- O kims zapomnialam? Chwileczke...Prawda! - sklepikarz spostrzegl, ze temat "Osemki z Fox River" bardzo ja zainteresowal, totez tym bardziej mial sie na bacznosci. - Wiem! Ten mafiozo, co go skazali na 120 lat! Abruzzi, John Abruzzi! Ale on zginal, podobnie jak ten swirus i Apolskis. 

- Zastawili na niego pulapke, prawda? FBI zadzialalo bardzo skutecznie - drazyl temat.

- Tak, pokazywali potem w telewizji oswiadczenie tego agenta...momencik...Alexandra Mahone! - nie zauwazyla, ze jej gosc odruchowo zacisnal szczeki na dzwiek tego nazwiska. - Podobno Abruzzi bardzo sie stawial przed smiercia i musieli go zabic. Chcial ich powystrzelac, czy cos takiego.

- Widze, ze jest pani zwolenniczka ostrych metod walki z przestepczoscia.

- Tak! Bo jesli nie my ich, to oni nas zabija...

- A co - oczywiscie tylko teoretycznie - zrobilaby pani, gdyby spotkala ktoregos z nich?

- Ja? Hm...Wie pan, to zalezy, kogo pan ma na mysli. Bo jesli ktoregos z tych najgorszych, to zadzwonilabym po policje i osobiscie strzelila do takiego drania! Co czuly rodziny zamordowanych!

- Strzelilaby pani...A przeciez oni tez mieli rodziny, ktore tez pewnie po nich cierpia...A sa niewinne.

- I co z tego? Szkoda, ze oni sami o tym nie pomysleli, zanim nie dokonali przestepstwa! Cierpienia ich rodzin po ich smierci to tylko ich wina!

- A jesli nie mieli wyboru?

- Mieli! Czy ktorys z nich byl zmuszony do zbrodni? Zaden! To byl tylko ich wybor.

Konczyl herbate, coraz bardziej czujac, ze jesli kobieta sie zorientuje, bedzie musial uciec sie do czegos, do czego wcale nie chce. To byloby nie tylko niepotrzebne...Ale i ryzykowne i dla niego. Czas zachowac zimna krew i modlic sie, zeby Cavaldi szybko przyjechal.

- Wierzy pani w odpuszczenie grzechow?

Zobaczyl, ze zaskoczylo ja to pytanie, pozornie nie majace zwiazku z poprzednia rozmowa. Zawahala sie chwile.

- Tak...chyba tak...Jestem katoliczka w koncu. Wiec powinno sie wybaczac, tak sadze.

- Ale rownoczesnie chce pani strzelac do ludzi, nie dajac im szansy na poprawe. A jesli ktorys z nich by sie nawrocil? - zaczynal byc ciekaw opinii tej kobiety.

Odpowiedzi nie dostal od razu. Dopiero po chwili uslyszal:

- Kim pan jest? Ksiedzem? A moze wyglaszal pan swoje racje na temat resocjalizacji wiezniow i ktos sie na pana zdenerwowal? Czemu mnie pan tak wypytuje? - stala sie nagle podejrzliwa.

A potem padlo to pytanie:

- Czy ma pan cos wspolnego z ucieczka tamtych wiezniow? Moze jest pan krewnym ktoregos z tych mordercow? - jej oczy zdradzaly, ze bacznie mu sie przyglada. - O Boze. Pan mi kogos przypomina! Pan jest...pan jest przeciez...

Wiedziala. Widzial to po jej twarzy. Przerazenie na moment odebralo jej glos, dalo mu kilka sekund na reakcje. Ona wie! W tej chwili wydala na siebie wyrok.

Nie mial przy sobie broni, noz zostal w nodze Manolda. Jednak w mieszkaniu bylo sporo rzeczy mogacych posluzyc do...do czego? Do kolejnego mordu w jego zyciu? Nie mial teraz czasu sie nad tym zastanawiac. Mimo, ze pograzona z nim w rozmowie, kobieta nadal trzymala w rece sprzet kuchenny. Jednym ruchem znalazl sie obok niej i wyrwal jej noz z reki. Chwycil ja od tylu, przysunal do siebie i ostrze zblizyl jej do gardla.

- Taak...Jestem nim. I co z tego? Zadzwonisz teraz na policje? A moze strzelisz do mnie tak, jak przed chwila tak bardzo chcialas? Jak sie czujesz teraz, kiedy jeden z tych, o ktorych tyle mowilas, pil razem z toba herbate? Zdajesz sobie sprawe, ze teraz musisz zginac? - te ostatnie slowa zabrzmialy jak tlumaczenie, ale zrobil to calkowicie nieswiadomie. Ona po prostu musiala umrzec. Tu i natychmiast.

Strach w jej oczach, strach zwierzecia zagonionego w smiertelna pulapke, ktore wie, ze zaraz zginie, ze nie ma juz wyjscia. Szeroko rozszerzone teczowki, walace mocno serce i kropelki krwi, jakie pojawily sie na jej skorze, kiedy mocniej nacisnal nozem. A zaraz bedzie ich wiecej i wiecej...

W tej samej chwili do drzwi ktos zapukal.

The end of episode 5 


	6. Przyjaciel

Episode 6 - "Przyjaciel"

Jego umysl blyskawicznie analizowal sytuacje. Moglby zabic ta kobiete i ukryc cialo, a samemu przeczekac, az ten ktos odejdzie spod drzwi. Ale z drugiej strony mogl to byc Cavaldi. A tylko on w tej chwili moze mu pomoc...

Opuscil reke z nozem.

- Otworz - nakazal. - Ale jeden niepotrzebny ruch i wbije ci to w zebra - postraszyl.

Z ostrzem przy plecach powoli zblizala sie do wejscia. Szedl za nia, caly czas pilnujac, aby sie niczym nie zdradzila. Jesli to byl jej gosc, bedzie musial poradzic sobie z dwoma przeciwnikami. Nie obawial sie tego, wiedzial, ze da sobie rade, problem tylko w tym, ze nie chcial robic dodatkowego zamieszania. Teraz potrzebowal przystani, gdzie moze poukladac sobie wlasne zycie...i dowiedziec sie, czy nikt nie podniosl reki na jego...Przerwal rozmyslania.

Staneli przed drzwiami. Pukanie powtorzylo sie, niecierpliwe.

- Kto tam? - kobieta starala sie opanowac drzenie glosu.

- Massimo Cavaldi! - odezwal sie ktos tenorem. Mial calkiem przyjemny glos, ale dzisiaj troche przestraszony i zdenerwowany.

- Kaz mu powiedziec, ktory to byl park, on zrozumie - szepnal jej stroz.

- Ktory...ktory to byl park? - zapytala, nie za bardzo wiedzac, o co chodzi, domyslajac sie tylko, ze w ten sposob nieznajomy sprawdza tozsamosc kolejnego goscia.

- Park? Ogrody Willi Borghese! Jestes tam? - zirytowal sie czlowiek zza drzwi.

- Wpusc go - popchnal ja delikatnie nozem.

Uczynila, co jej kazal. Uchylila drzwi i zobaczyla mezczyzne w wieku okolo czterdziestu kilku lat, z lekkim zaczatkiem zarostu na twarzy. Mial czarne, krotkie, ale bujne wlosy, niebieskie oczy i mogl miec jakies 185 centymetrow wzrostu. Rzucil okiem na kobiete i zaraz potem patrzyl tylko na wysoka postac za nia.

- To naprawde ty...- wyszeptal.

- Wchodz, zanim ktos nas zauwazy - dal mu znak glowa.

Weszli do srodka, sklepikarz kazal kobiecie usiasc na jednym z krzesel - obaj mezczyzni tez zajeli miejsca, sklepikarz odlozyl noz tak, aby nie mogla go dosiegnac - a potem powiedzial do Cavaldiego:

- Wybacz, Massimo, za te klopoty przy wejsciu, ale musialem sprawdzic, czy to ty. W mojej sytuacji...

- Rozumiem - przerwal nadal oszolomiony przybysz. - Co zamierzasz z nia zrobic?

- A co moge? Rozpoznala mnie, niestety. Jesli ja zostawie, zaraz bedziemy miec na karku policje.

- A jesli zabijesz, predzej czy pozniej ktos ja znajdzie i skonczy sie tym samym - przekonywal Cavaldi.

- Wtedy bede juz daleko.

- Nie bylbym taki pewien. Sprawy ostatnio bardzo sie skomplikowaly. Po twoim...hm, odejsciu...Wiesz, musze ci wiele wyjasnic.

Pochlonieci rozmowa patrzyli na siebie, kobieta sadzila, ze calkiem o niej zapomnieli. Zamierzala cicho wymknac sie do okna i sprobowac ucieczki - droge do drzwi miala zabarykadowana przez dwoch niebezpiecznych gosci. Powoli przesuwala sie w lewa strone i juz chciala wstac, ale Massimo nagle obrocil sie w jej kierunku.

- A pani gdzie? Zobacz, - zwrocil sie do sklepikarza - caly czas kombinowala, jak uciec i myslala, ze tego nie widze - zasmial sie i wyciagnal bron z plaszcza. - Prosze wrocic na miejsce!- zagrozil.

Posluchala go i potem siedziala juz bez ruchu. Cavaldi wciaz mierzyl do niej z pistoletu i mowil do czlowieka, ktory go wezwal:

- Widze tutaj noz. Rozumiem, ze i tak miales wykonac wyrok. Ewentualnie mozesz ja zabrac ze soba - zazartowal.

- Zwariowales? - zdenerwowal sie jego rozmowca. - I tak juz stracilem mnostwo czasu, Gary Manoldo pewnie juz dawno zadzwonil, dowiedzial sie o nazwisko i Mahone...

- Nie mow mi o nim! - prawie krzyknal Cavaldi. - Ten dupek...niewazne - zreflektowal sie. - Sluchaj, musimy juz isc. Decyduj szybciej.

- W porzadku. Niech sie z nami przejedzie. Powiem ci, dokad jechac, dopiero w tamtym miejscu pozbedziemy sie swiadka. Tylko niech ci nie ucieknie!

- Jasne, jasne - zgodzil sie Massimo i odezwal sie do kobiety:

- Ma pani szczescie, ze jeszcze zyje! Teraz idziemy do mojego samochodu, radze wsiasc spokojnie, bo zginie pani juz teraz!

Bez slowa, ze scisnietym gardlem, wyszla z mieszkania, drzacymi rekami zamknela drzwi, wiedzac, ze juz nigdy tu nie wroci. Potem wsiadla do stojacego przed domem wozu - zrazu nie rozpoznala marki, byla na to zbyt przerazona, wiedziala tylko, ze jest dosc duzy i ma przyciemniane szyby - i usiadla z tylu. Sklepikarz wzial bron od Cavaldiego i zajal miejsce obok. Teraz on mierzyl w kobiete.

- Prosze sie nie ruszac. Nie chcialbym strzelac w samochodzie - powiedzial do niej.

Nie odezwala sie slowem. Przez mozg przebiegla jej mysl, ze skoro i tak zginie, moglaby sprobowac walki, ale ich bylo dwoch, a ona tylko jedna i to duzo slabsza. Moze, kiedy wysiada...

Massimo prowadzil, mial na poczatek opuscic Goingtown, a potem dowie sie, ktoredy ma jechac. Milczeli dluzsza chwile, dopiero sklepikarz przerwal cisze:

- Widzialem Sylvie z dziecmi.

Cavaldi scisnal kierownice.

- Kiedy? Rozpoznala cie? - zapytal, nie odwracajac sie.

- Nie. Przyszla do mnie do sklepu. Kupowala prowiant dla dzieci - przyznal sam przed soba w duszy, ze to wspomnienie nadal bolalo.

- Do sklepu? Sprzedawales w sklepie? - zdumial sie Massimo.

- Tak. Opowiem ci na miejscu. Wszystko ci opowiem. Musisz mi pomoc, przyjacielu. Przez wzglad na to, co dla ciebie kiedys zrobilem.

- Pamietam, ale...To nie bedzie takie proste...Wiesz, teraz jest zupelnie inaczej, nie mam juz takich mozliwosci i kontaktow, jak kiedys...

- Nie mozesz mi odmowic. Nie po tamtym! Znasz zasady, prawda?

- Nawet nie chodzi o zasady - odparl Cavaldi. W miedzyczasie znalezli sie poza miasteczkiem, na pustej drodze. - I tak bym ci pomogl...Gdybym mogl, gdybym tylko mogl...Ale chyba bede musial ci odmowic...Chyba bede musial cie zabic, John...

The end of episode 6 


	7. Morderstwo

Episode 7 - "Morderstwo"

Mowiac to, Massimo gwaltownie nacisnal na pedal hamulca i obrocil sie do tylu. W reku trzymal bron.

- Przewidzialem, ze bedziesz chcial posluzyc sie moja, wiec na wszelki wypadek zabralem druga - wyjasnil Johnowi. - Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj ty musisz zginac. Byles moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nigdy nie zapomne tego, co wtedy zrobiles, ale mam rozkazy i wiesz, ze musze je wykonac. zegnaj.

Mial tylko ulamki sekund. Czlowiek, ktoremu zaufal, zdradzil go i chce zamordowac - znow zostal zdradzony! Massimo tyle mu zawdzieczal!

Byc moze ten wlasnie fakt dal sklepikarzowi szanse. Cavaldi chcial jeszcze cos dodac, widac bylo, ze odgorne przykazy walcza w nim z wdziecznoscia dla przyjaciela i to go zgubilo. Moze John wiele lat sprzedawal w sklepie, ale reakcje nadal mial blyskawiczne. A on nie wyglaszal pozegnalnych przemowien...

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery...Cztery kule wyskoczyly z lufy jego broni, ktora na ten moment przestal celowac w pasazerke. Krew bryzgnela na ubranie Massima, plamiac siedzenie i rozpryskujac sie wokolo. Oczy zdrajcy, jeszcze zywe, patrzyly z domieszka nienawisci, zaskoczenia i...podziwu. Cavaldi osunal sie na fotelu kierowcy. Sklepikarz znow zwrocil pistolet w kierunku nieruchomej, zmartwialej ze strachu kobiety i rzekl do umierajacego Massima:

- Byles jedynym, ktoremu ufalem. A jednak mnie zdradziles. Po tym, jak Bagwell malo nie pozbawil mnie gardla, nauczylem sie wierzyc w Boga i wybaczac. Wybaczam ci wiec twoja zdrade, przyjacielu. Niech Bog cie rozgrzeszy.

Droga nadal byla pusta, totez powiedzial do kobiety:

- To jedna z rzeczy, ktorej szczerze nienawidze robic. Brudzi sie caly samochod. Badz tak dobra i pomoz mi go wrzucic do bagaznika, woz bedzie mi jeszcze potrzebny - wysiadl z bronia w reku.- Tylko sie pospiesz. Nie mam ochoty na przebijanie sie przez kordon policji.

Zmeczenie? Zmeczenie w jego glosie, czy tylko jej sie wydawalo? Moglo to byc spowodowane ostatnimi przejsciami - wszak wciaz obciazal kostke, a przed chwila malo nie zginal - ale kiedy mowil o policji, wyczula jakby niechec, brak ochoty na jakas wieksza akcje? Moze to byla jej szansa?

Spojrzala przez chwile na niego, ale w oczach zobaczyla tylko pospiech, opuscila wiec pojazd z drugiej strony i zamknela drzwi. Kazal jej chwycic trupa Massima za nogi, a sam schowal bron pod ubranie, ale tak, zeby mogl szybko do niej siegnac w razie potrzeby. Chwycil cialo z drugiej strony i dal znak, zeby razem podniesc zwloki. Massimo byl bardzo ciezki, oddychala szybko, podnoszac go na odpowiednia wysokosc. W tej chwili cos do niej dotarlo - przeciez Abruzzi ma obie rece zajete! Bron, owszem, moze w kazdej chwili po nia siegnac, ale zanim pusci cialo Cavaldi'ego, ona moze juz byc daleko stad! Mysli jak plomienie przebiegly jej przez umysl i w sekunde pozniej nogi Massima z hukiem upadly na szose, a kobieta puscila sie biegiem, byle dalej od tego mordercy. W plucach ja palilo, ale wierzyla, ze uda jej sie...

Nie zdazyla dobiec nawet metra, kiedy zlapal ja mocno od tylu i przystawil bron do szyi.

- Posluchaj...Mam juz dosc tego wszystkiego, a jesli bedziesz mi utrudniac, zginiesz tutaj, na tej drodze. Rozumiesz? Natychmiast wsiadaj do samochodu!

Szarpnal ja w strone wozu i caly czas mierzac do niej z broni otworzyl drzwiczki i prawie wrzucil kobiete do srodka samochodu. Zatrzasnal drzwi i powiedzial:

- Siedz tutaj, sam to zrobie!

Dyszala ciezko, nie wazac sie juz na zaden ryzykowny uczynek, odwrocila tylko glowe do tylu i patrzyla, jak uciekinier z Fox River sam usiluje schowac cialo bylego przyjaciela do bagaznika. Udalo mu sie to w koncu, chociaz z trudem, potem podszedl powoli do wozu, otworzyl drzwi od prawej strony i rzekl do kobiety:

- Przesiadz sie na miejsce obok kierowcy. Musze cie miec na oku.

Zrobila to, co jej kazal i cierpliwie zaczekala, az John wsiadzie do srodka.

- Teraz ja prowadze. Zrob rachunek sumienia, niedlugo dolaczysz do tego zdrajcy Massima.

Zapalil silnik. Woz powoli zaczal sie toczyc do miejsca swego przeznaczenia. Z jednym trupem w bagazniku oraz kobieta, ktora czeka juz na swoja smierc, John Abruzzi udawal sie w dalsza droge.

The end of episode 7 


	8. Malzenstwo

Episode 8 - "Malzenstwo"

Przez dluzsza chwile panowala cisza, az w koncu nerwy nie pozwolily kobiecie milczec.

- Dokad mnie wieziesz? - zapytala.

- Dobrze wiesz - odmruknal jej. - Wiesz, kim jestem, wiec cie zabije i koniec.

- Czemu nie zrobisz tego od razu, tylko gdzies na pustkowiu?

- W ten sposob zatre wszystkie slady. Zginiesz w plomieniach.

Zaczela sie domyslac, co sie z nia dokladnie stanie. Pewnie ten morderca - Boze, jak ona go nienawidzila! - zamknie ja w samochodzie i upozoruje wypadek, albo zrobi cos rownie potwornego - w koncu sledzila losy "8 z Fox River" i wiedziala, do czego ktory jest zdolny. Calym sercem kibicowala Alexandrowi Mahone, zaden sposob nie byl niewlasciwy, zeby zlapac tych zbiegow! Ach, zeby teraz jej ulubiony agent tutaj byl i ja uratowal! Ale po tym, co sie stalo, wiedziala, ze nie moze juz na niego liczyc...

Sam sie sobie dziwil. Po co w ogole z nia rozmawia? Powinien sie do niej nie odzywac, tylko robic swoje i potem probowac odzyskac...nie, nie swoje zycie, bo to bylo niemozliwe, ale przynajmniej dowiedziec sie, co sie dzialo podczas jego nieobecnosci i czemu Cavaldi dopuscil sie takiej zdrady, skoro byl winien Johnowi...tak wiele. Lata w sklepie, kiedy jedynymi dzwiekami, jakie wydawal, bylo: "20 dolarow i 10 centow", albo cos w tym stylu, prawie odebraly mu zdolnosc mowy, poza klientami rozmawial tylko z Gary'm Manoldo, a i tego nie mozna nazwac zbyt ozywiona dyskusja. Raczej wysluchiwaniem wrzaskow wlasciciela sklepu i zastanawianie sie "co ja tu wlasciwie robie?". Doszedl do wniosku, ze zasluzyl na wymiane zdan, chocby z ta kobieta.

- Jak masz na imie? - rzekl, kiedy nie odezwala sie po tym, jak oswiadczyl jej, w jaki sposob pozbawi ja zycia.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Dobrze. Nie musze znac imion osob, ktore wysylam na tamten swiat.

Znow zapadla cisza. Zmienil mu sie wyraz twarzy, byl bardziej skupiony na szosie, rozgladal sie po okolicy, jakby chcial sie upewnic, czy jedzie dobra droga. Skrecil kilka razy w lewo i w prawo, mijali co jakis czas porzucone budynki, gdzie nie bylo zywej duszy, a z okien wyly rozbite szyby, wiatr miotal potarganymi firankami, przelamane na pol drewniane drzwi witaly prawie w kazdym domu.

Zwolnil, czula, ze juz dojezdzaja. Nagle przypomnial jej sie jeden szczegol z rozmowy Abruzzi'ego z Cavaldim. Wiedziona jakas bezsensowna ciekawoscia - bo przeciez miala zaraz zginac - zapytala:

- Kim jest Sylvia?

Przez ulamek sekundy zamarl, ale zaraz dalej jechal spokojnie.

- Nikim. - odparl, pozornie bez emocji. - Skad znasz to imie?

- Slyszalam, jak mowiles do Cavaldiego, ze widziales Sylvie. To twoja zona, prawda? Po tym, jak Mahone - wymowila to nazwisko z takim szacunkiem! - oglosil calemu swiatu, ze nie zyjesz, udzielila wywiadu w telewizji.

- Co...? Jakiego wywiadu? - odkaszlnal, bo niespodziewanie w jego glosie pojawiala sie chrypka.

- Stala z dziecmi, corka i synem i mowila, jaki to blad popelnila, wiazac sie z morderca i prosila wszystkie rodziny twoich ofiar o wybaczenie za czyny, jakich sie dopusciles. Plakala.

- Klamiesz! - wrzasnal na cale gardlo, rownoczesnie gwaltownie hamujac pod jakas wysoka budowla, ktorej przeznaczenia na razie nie rozpoznala.

Obrocil sie do niej, ale nie zdazyl nic powiedziec, bo ona opowiadala dalej.

- Potem podszedl do niej Mahone, objal ja i uspokajal, dodajac od siebie do kamery "Tak oto cierpia rodziny tych, ktorzy stali sie przestepcami, ktorzy nie bacza na moralnosc i to, co w zyciu najwazniejsze, nie dbaja o bliskich ludzi, o nic, wiedzie ich tylko milosc do zbrodni, krwi i pieniadza. Niech to bedzie przestroga dla wszystkich, ktorzy chca zejsc na zla droge.". Tu program sie skonczyl.

Wiedziala, ze go zdenerwowala. Wiedziala, za to opowiesc na pewno go poruszy, ze w ten sposob obudzi cos, co drzemalo w nim gleboko. To byl jej cel. To byla jej...szansa.

- Moja zona...moja zona nigdy by czegos takiego nie powiedziala! Ty...ty dziwko! - w mgnieniu oka spoliczkowal ja z calej sily. - Nie waz sie tak o niej mowic! Nigdy wiecej, slyszysz?!

- Chcesz sie przekonac? W takim razie musisz darowac mi zycie. Wtedy pokaze ci dowod.

Jak ona smiala go szantazowac, jak smiala mowic cos takiego o Sylvii, jak...Byl tak wsciekly, jak jeszcze nigdy, nawet wtedy, kiedy odkryl, ze jeden z czlonkow organizacji okrada go i musial wykonac na nim wyrok. To bylo, zanim trafil do Fox River, to bylo jedno z tych morderstw, za ktore zostal skazany. Ale teraz...Teraz mogl ta kobiete rozszarpac na strzepy. Chcial to zrobic, Bog jeden wie, jak bardzo. Ale musial, po prostu musial sie dowiedziec...zmazac plame pomowienia ze swojej zony. Po prostu musial.

- Gadaj! - nakazal kobiecie.

The end of episode 8 


	9. Samotnosc

Episode 9 - "Samotnosc"

Jego oczy! Plonace nienawiscia, ognie wrecz wylewajace sie lawa z jego spojrzenia, gniew i wscieklosc na nia, na kobiete, ktora potrafila obrazic jego zone! Co prawda postarzal sie - przynajmniej w wygladzie - przez ten czas, jaki spedzil w sklepie, na wygnaniu, ale w tej chwili umiala sobie wyobrazic, dlaczego to wlasnie on mial pod soba tylu ludzi, dlaczego mogl nimi rzadzic, rozkazywac, a oni go sluchali. W sekundzie stal sie znow soba, majacym wladze i posluch Johnem Abruzzi.

- Nic ci nie powiem! - mimo tego wrazenia zdolala jakos mu sie przeciwstawic, choc nie bez leku. - Mozesz mnie zabic, ale wtedy nigdy nie dowiesz sie calej prawdy!

- Calej prawdy? - nadal ledwo powstrzymywal zlosc. - Jakiej prawdy? Klamiesz, bo chcesz ocalic zycie! Nie powinienem cie sluchac, zaraz...

- Po waszej ucieczce wiele pisali w gazetach, a szczegolnie po tym, jak dzielny agent Mahone w koncu dopadl ciebie, najniebezpieczniejszego mafiozo na tej ziemi! - przerwala mu. Czula, ze zdobywa przewage, ze jej porywacz zaczyna sie wahac, jej wierzyc.

- Dzielny agent? - prawie wyplul jego nazwisko. - Dzielny agent zastawil na mnie pulapke wraz z dziesiatka innych uzbrojonych policjantow, ktorzy strzelali do mnie jak na strzelnicy! Byli w kamizelkach kuloodpornych, a sam Mahone skryl sie za samochodem, zeby przypadkiem nie dostac kulki! Tchorz! - uraza z dawnych dni nadal bolala.

- I co z tego? Widocznie byli potrzebni w takiej ilosci! Widocznie...

- Widocznie co? Widocznie na Johna Abruzzi trzeba cos wiecej, niz ten elegancik w zle dobranym garniturze! Ale, jak widzisz, nawet ta dziesiatka nie pomogla mnie...zabic! - mial powiedziec "zniszczyc", ale w ostatniej chwili sie powstrzymal. Zabic moze sie im go nie udalo, ale to, co stalo sie pozniej...tak, to go zniszczylo...

- Przeciez pierwszy zaczales do nich strzelac!

- A co mialem robic? Dac sie zastrzelic bez obrony, jak jakis baran prowadzony na rzez?! I w koncu nim bylem... - dodal juz nieco ciszej. - W koncu ten, ktory dal mi te falszywe namiary, zaprowadzil mnie prosto pod lufe broni policji...

Otrzasnal sie szybko i wrocil do glownego watku tej rozmowy:

- Dosc gadania! Mialas mi dac dowod na to, ze moja zona mnie zdradzila. Gdzie ten dowod?

- U mnie w domu - mruknela pod nosem.

- ze co?! Mamy wrocic do Goingtown po jakis nieistniejacy dowod, a ty wtedy wezwiesz pomocy, tak? Nie jestem az tak glupi!

- Moze nie. Ale na pewno chcesz sie przekonac, czy mowie prawde.

Miala racje. Nie wierzyl jej ani troche, ale cos w jego sercu chcialo znac prawde. Moze gdyby Massimo mu pomogl, nie wahalby sie i dalej wykonywal to, co zamierzyl, ale po czynie Cavaldi'ego w jego duszy cos sie stalo. Jakby...peklo? Jakby juz nikomu nie wierzyl, a postepek bylego przyjaciela polozyl sie cieniem na zaufaniu do wszystkich, do calego swiata? Nigdy wczesniej nie sprawdzalby takich rzeczy, ufal Sylvii, ale dzis...

Pozostawala tylko jedna kwestia - co ma zrobic z cialem Massima, ktore spokojnie spoczywalo w bagazniku. Oraz z plamami krwi, ktore zabarwily fotel kierowcy. Na dodatek zorientowal sie, ze siadajac na miejscu Cavaldi'ego ubrudzil swoja koszule i rowniez na niej znajdowaly sie plamy krwi. Bylo jej wszedzie na tyle duzo, zeby mogla wzbudzac podejrzenia. Zupelnie inaczej planowal to wszystko. Zupelnie inaczej! Powoli zblizal sie wieczor, a on nadal tkwil w punkcie wyjscia, nadal nie wiedzial nic...I zaczynal byc glodny. Emocje dnia powodowaly, ze zapomnial o jedzeniu, ale teraz zoladek przypomnial o sobie. Uderzyl piescia w kierownice. Przeklety Gary Manoldo, przeklety Gary Manoldo! Gdyby nie on...

Gary Manoldo w miedzyczasie przebywal w swoim mieszkaniu i rozmawial przez telefon komorkowy.

- Tak, bylem u naszego lekarza, zalozyl mi opatrunek na noge. Tak, moge chodzic. Nie, o nic nie pytal, wiesz, ze on rozumie, co sie wokol niego dzieje, w koncu jest naszym lekarzem - polozyl nacisk na slowo "naszym". - Skoro juz odpowiedzialem na wszystkie twoje pytania, ty mi odpowiedz na jedno - po jaka cholere ratowalismy zycie tego smiecia?

Widocznie nie dostal satysfakcjonujacej odpowiedzi, bo zaraz wrzasnal:

- Wiem, ze wtedy byl kims waznym! Ale wiedzielismy, co sie stanie, kiedy wykonamy nasz plan! Skoro i tak teraz jest nic nie wart, nie ma zadnego znaczenia, jest po prostu nikim, to po co bylo...

Mezczyzna po drugiej sluchawki westchnal ciezko i spokojnie przerwal nerwowa wypowiedz Manolda. Glebokim, powaznym glosem odpowiedzial:

- Gary, uspokoj sie, Dobrze wiesz, do czego nam byl potrzebny zywy John Abruzzi. Siedziales w tym wszystkim i to ty byles glownym wykonawca calosci. Teraz on popelnil blad, zachwial naszym zaufaniem i skontaktowal sie z kims ze starych czasow. Na szczescie Massimo Cavaldi okazal sie wierny swoim przysiegom i od razu po telefonie z Goingtown zadzwonil do nas i przekazal nam wszystkie informacje. Wyslalismy go do tego miasteczka i mial rozprawic sie ostatecznie z nasza przeszkoda.

- I jak mu poszlo? - Manoldo bardzo chcial uslyszec, ze jego "sklepikarz" dawno gryzie ziemie.

- Nie mamy na razie wiadomosci. Ale nie martw sie - jesli misja Cavaldi'ego nie przyniesie rezultatu, sa inne sposoby, by uciszyc Abruzzi'ego raz na zawsze.

- Sylvia?

- Tez. Sylvia, Nicole, John Jr. i nie tylko. Manoldo, powiem ci cos - cokolwiek zrobi, gdziekolwiek sie uda, nic mu nie pomoze. Jest wiele rodzajow samotnosci - w milosci, w pracy, w miejscu, gdzie mieszkasz - wszedzie. Ale do niego odnosi sie cos wiecej, samotnosc glebsza, niz jakakolwiek inna - nie istnieje ani jedna osoba na swiecie, ani jedno stworzenie, ktore bedzie chciec - i ktore moze - uratowac tego czlowieka.

The end of episode 9 


	10. Motylek

Episode 10 - "Motylek"

Niedawny rozmowca Gary'ego zakonczyl polaczenie i odlozyl telefon na blat biurka, przy ktorym siedzial. Mebel byl dosyc duzy, brazowego koloru, pieknie zdobiony i juz z gory bylo widac, ze bardzo ciezki. Lezalo na nim kilka przyborow do pisania, sporej wielkosci sterta jakichs dokumentow po lewej rece mezczyzny, a obok nich stal kubek z kawa. Wlasnie w tej chwili czlowiek ten upil lyk i powiedzial do zebranych wokolo osob:

- Manoldo zaczyna sie denerwowac. Wciaz wypytuje nas o motylka, jakiego hodowalismy przez tyle lat. Pragnie sie go pozbyc za wszelka cene.

Urwal i potoczyl spojrzeniem po sluchaczach. W pokoju poza nim bylo jeszcze trzech ludzi, dwoch z nich zajmowalo wygodne, skorzane fotele stojace przed biurkiem. Trzeci opieral sie o parapet okna i patrzyl przez okno. Dwojka siedzaca przed mowiacym mogla uchodzic za biznesmenow, byli ubrani w drogie garnitury koloru czarnego, pasujace spodnie, biale koszule i krawaty koloru czerwieni. Jeden z nich bawil sie dlugopisem, jaki przed chwila zabral z biurka. Mial czarne, ale mocno juz przetykane siwizna wlosy, wzrost okolo 187 centymetrow, zimne, stalowe oczy i waskie usta, scisniete teraz w wyraz niezadowolenia.

- Slyszalem, ze motylek chce koniecznie nauczyc sie latac bez opieki - odezwal sie z widoczna oznaka ledwo hamowanej zlosci.

Jego sasiad, mezczyzna o wlosach koloru brazu, znacznie mlodszy - mogl miec okolo 45 lat - z krotkimi wasami i rownie krotka, polkolista broda tego samego koloru, popatrzyl swym piwnym spojrzeniem na starszego towarzysza i rzekl:

- W takim razie trzeba motylkowi urwac skrzydelka. Co w tym trudnego? - sposob mowienia czlowieka wyrazal zdziwienie, dlaczego cala sprawa jest rozpatrywana przez tak szacowne grono, zamiast zostac zalatwiona tak, jak to sie zwykle robi w takich wypadkach.

Trzeci, ten stojacy przy oknie, nie odezwal sie ani slowem, usmiechnal sie tylko jakby nieco ironicznie, kpiac w duchu z niewiedzy kolegi.

Mezczyzna zza biurka widocznie odniosl takie samo wrazenie, bo uniosl lekko brwi, ale spokojnie powiedzial:

- Tym motylkiem jest John Abruzzi. Jego skrzydelka tkwia dosc mocno w ciele.

- Wiec mocno szarpne! - oparl dlonie o blat. - Czy mam to zalatwic sam? - zniecierpliwil sie. - Wielki Giacomo Messini tak bardzo liczy sie z jakims zerem, ktore juz dawno nic nie znaczy w naszym swiecie?

Messini wstal. O ile ten, ktory wspomnial o motylku bez opieki, mogl wygladac na szacownego prezesa banku lub jakiejs korporacji, to Giacomo byl raczej typem prezydenta i to o bardzo korzystnej prezencji, szczegolnie w kontaktach z mediami. Mial calkiem siwe, wspaniale ulozone, bujne wlosy, niebieskie spojrzenie, figure godna dobrego aktora i wzrost siegajacy 190 centymetrow. Nosil garnitur, podobnie jak tamci, z ta roznica, iz jego ubranie mialo kolor granatu. Lewa dlon polozyl na biurku, przeszywajac spojrzeniem brodacza.

- Jestes mlody, rozumiem to. Ale to nie usprawiedliwia ani braku szacunku dla mnie, ani dla naszego przeciwnika. Wiesz, kim byl i...

Brazowowlosy przerwal szybko ta wypowiedz:

- Wlasnie, kim byl! A kim jest teraz? Nikim, wrakiem, ktory zawdziecza nam zycie i powinien o tym pamietac do jego konca!

Do tej pory opieral sie o mebel, ale kiedy Messini pochylil sie i przysunal do niego swoja twarz, brodacz cofnal sie i usiadl prosto.

- Posluchaj - wycedzil Giacomo. - John Abruzzi mial kontakty. Musial przezyc, bo inaczej nasi wspolpracownicy z wielu firm majacych wplyw na gospodarke w tym kraju zawiesiliby z nami jakakolwiek znajomosc. Byl zbyt wazna postacia. Byl naszym lacznikiem z mnostwem osob na wysokich stanowiskach i nawet ty nie wiesz, jak bardzo wysokich. Zanim wybralibysmy godnego zastepce, a on zdobylby zaufanie tych urzednikow, mineloby sporo czasu...Za duzo. Naraziloby to nas na zbyt wielkie straty. Totez wykonalismy nasz plan i poinformowalismy o tym naszych...znajomych. Dotarlo wiec do ciebie, jak wazny to motylek?

- Ale przeciez po zakonczeniu akcji i tak usunelismy go ze srodowiska! - brodacz dalej protestowal.

Messini stanal prosto i odparl:

- Wiem, ze masz do niego uraze, Paulo Sempede. Nie dziwie ci sie. Ale pamietaj, ze bylo cos jeszcze. Jego obsesyjna chec zemsty na Otto Fibonacci'm. Cala ta vendetta mogla przyniesc nam tylko niekorzysc. O ile rozumiem potrzebe ukarania donosiciela, to w tym wypadku przeslonila mu ona duzo wazniejsze sprawy. Ustalilem wiec z ludzmi, ktorzy stoja na samym czele naszej Rodziny, ze odsunie sie go calkowicie od wszelakich spraw zwiazanych z nami. zyl, bo mial zyc, ale byl tylko osoba potrzebna do utrzymania kontaktow, czlowiekiem, ktory co jakis czas mial dac dowod zycia - oczywiscie tylko tym, ktorzy ten dowod mieli dostac. Cala reszta, w tym jego rodzina, nie wiedziala i nie wie dotad nic. A on sie nie buntowal...bo wiedzial, ze mamy w garsci jego zone i dzieci.

- Rodzina - odezwal sie ten spod okna, dotad milczacy. - Pamietacie ten wywiad z Sylvia?

- Taak - odrzekl Messini. - To byl majstersztyk. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby kiedykolwiek nasz owad probowal cokolwiek zmienic w swoim zyciu, mial sie dowiedziec, ze zona go nienawidzi i nie ma po co wracac. Biedaczka - nie rozumiala, po co ma wyglosic te slowa, buntowala sie, ale kiedy uslyszala, ze cos moze grozic jej dzieciom, jesli tego nie powie, jesli nie zglosi sie do Mahone'go z zamiarem wygloszenia naszej kwestii...Ona dla dzieci zrobilaby wszystko. Ciekawe, czy potrafilaby skrzywdzic wlasnego meza, gdybysmy jej kazali...

- W sumie i tak to zrobila - odezwal sie ten, ktory zaczal cala rozmowe.

- Owszem, ale nie fizycznie - odrzekl Giacomo. - Jestem ciekaw, czy na przyklad strzelilaby do niego, gdyby jej dzieci byly w jakims niebezpieczenstwie.

- Chcesz go jej pokazac? - wtracil sie mezczyzna przy oknie.

- Nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ale intrygujace byloby, gdyby sie spotkali po dwoch stronach barykady. Salvatore - Messini zwrocil sie do siwiejacego osobnika - skoro Cavaldi nie dal znaku zycia, wnioskuje, ze Abruzzi go przechytrzyl. Wykonamy nasz plan awaryjny?

- Jak najbardziej. Przypomnij naszemu Paulo, jak zmienilismy Abruzzi'ego w to, czym jest teraz. Niech dotrze do pana Sempede nasza potega.

- Przeciez znam ta historie na pamiec - obruszyl sie wspomniany Paulo.

- Mozliwe - powiedzial Messini. - Ale i tak ci ja opowiem. Jest tego warta.

Usiadl z powrotem przy biurku i przysunal krzeslo blizej mebla. Otworzyl jedna z szuflad po lewej stronie i wyjal maly przedmiot, ktory przez chwile trzymal w dloni, jakby cieszyl sie jego dotykiem.

- To, panowie, jest cos, co dalo nam wladze nad wszystkim. Zobaczcie - rzucil rzecz na biurku, a ona potoczyla sie w kierunku Sempede, ktory ja zlapal i powiedzial:

- Pocisk. Wyglada, jak prawdziwy. To jeden z tych, prawda?

- Oczywiscie. - Messini zamknal szuflade i oparl sie lokciami o biurko. Na dloniach podparl brode i mowil dalej:

- Nasza praca wymaga znajomosci wielu spraw, wielu rzeczy i wielu sytuacji. Dlatego musimy wciaz rozwijac nasze zdolnosci. A zeby je rozwijac, musimy miec kontakt z tymi, ktorzy sie tymi zdolnosciami posluguja...i uczyc sie od najlepszych, by potem zajac ich miejsce. Siegamy wszedzie, nawet tam - do tych, ktorzy wykonywali rozkazy niejakiego Alexa Mahone. Kiedy stal przy samochodzie i z butna mina sadzil, ze udalo mu sie raz na zawsze skonczyc z Abruzzi'm, mylil sie calkowicie. On widzial strzaly, krew i trupa. Nie wiedzial jednak, ze nie wszyscy z tych, ktorzy z nim przyjechali, sa po jego stronie. Bylo z nim kilku naszych ludzi. To oni wczesniej, duzo, duzo wczesniej, przenikneli do oddzialow i pracowali po jedynej slusznej stronie - po naszej stronie. Kiedy nadeszla pora zasadzki, wybrali sie razem z agentem. Jak im sie to udalo? Sam ich wybral - byli jednymi z najlepszych. Wiedzieli, gdzie jada i po co. Dostali rozkazy, zeby uzyc tego, co Paulo Sempede ma w rekach - laicy nazwaliby to simunicja, specjalnie spreparowanym nabojem. My nazywamy to "malym pomocnikiem", pociskiem, ktory zawiera w sobie wszystko, co potrzebne do oszukania patrzacego. Kilku z ludzi Mahone'go strzelalo prawdziwa amunicja, kilku tym wlasnie. Abruzzi o niczym nie wiedzial, czul tylko, jak umiera, jak traci przytomnosc, jak kona we wlasnej krwi. Nie sadzil, nie mogl sie nawet domyslac, ze czesc ran nie jest niebezpieczna, ze maja tylko tak wygladac. Nigdy nie zapomne jego miny, kiedy sie obudzil...- Giacomo przerwal na chwile.

- Tak, to prawda - odezwal sie na to Salvatore. - Rozejrzal sie po pokoju i powiedzial na nasz widok "A jednak to pieklo". Juz wtedy przeczuwal, ze dla niego prawdziwe zycie sie skonczylo. Nasz lekarz wykonal fachowa robote.

- Owszem - podjal znow watek Messini. - Pod motelem Globe stwierdzil zgon Abruzzi'ego, potem zawiozl go do kostnicy, gdzie odpowiednio zajal sie ranami, a kiedy Alex Mahone przyszedl zobaczyc trupa, zobaczyl to, co chcial.

Mezczyzna spod okna znow zabral glos:

- Ten srodek jest naprawde doskonaly. Agent niczego nie podejrzewal, stal dluzsza chwile nad cialem i nie widzial, ze nieboszczyk zyje, tylko jest pod dzialaniem naszego specyfiku. Wszystko sie zgadzalo - kolor, brak oddechu, wyglad ran...

- Wlasnie. Tak wiec widzisz - Giacomo zwrocil sie znow do Sempede - mozemy uczynic wszystko to, co chcemy. Absolutnie wszystko. Nawet przywracac zmarlych zyciu - zasmial sie z wlasnego dowcipu. - A tym razem chcemy zdmuchnac pewnego motylka...

The end of episode 10 


	11. Wyjazd

Episode 11 - "Wyjazd"

Podczas, gdy John Abruzzi decydowal sie, co zrobic z tym wszystkim, a o jego zyciu i smierci decydowalo kilka osob w pewnym pomieszczeniu, byl ktos, kto nie mial najmniejszego pojecia ani o dramatycznych zdarzeniach w Goingtown, ani o zebraniu podwladnych Giacomo Messini'ego.

Siedziala wlasnie w fotelu w swoim mieszkaniu i usilowala skupic sie na czytaniu ksiazki, jednakze nie potrafila zebrac mysli. Zdania, slowa, caly tekst powiesci przeplywal przez jej umysl, nie pozostawiajac w nim sladu. W koncu odlozyla ksiazke na stol i pozwolila poniesc sie wspomnieniom. Nigdy nie zapomni tego, co zdarzylo sie kilka lat temu, bedzie pamietac tamten dzien i...

Dzwiek telefonu wdarl sie w te rozmyslania. Jeszcze przez chwile miala przed oczami wyobrazni tamto powitanie, ktore za kilka minut bylo niewypowiedzianym pozegnaniem i wstala, aby podniesc sluchawke.

- Tak, slucham?

W drzwiach pokoju stanal jej syn, zwabiony rozmowa.

- Mamo, kto dzwoni?

Dala mu znak, zeby zaczekal, bo sama jeszcze nie wie i sluchala odpowiedzi dzwoniacego. Z uplywem sekund coraz bardziej bladla na twarzy, az w koncu jej oblicze przypominalo papier. Za chwile odlozyla sluchawke i powiedziala:

- Musimy jak najszybciej sie spakowac. Wyjezdzamy.

Syn od razu zrozumial:

- To byl ktos z tamtych ludzi, prawda? Co sie stalo? Przeciez odkad ojciec...

Przerwala mu:

- Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz, ja zreszta tez nigdy do konca nie pytam o wyjasnienie. Wiem tylko, ze za pare godzin przyjedzie tutaj ktos od nich, najprawdopodobniej Salvatore i mamy byc juz gotowi. Pojawil sie ktos, kto nam zagraza i musimy jak najszybciej zmienic miejsce pobytu.

- Ktos, kto nam zagraza? Kim on jest?

- Nie wiem. Byc moze to ktos, kto pamieta dawne czasy, po prostu nie wiem. Zawiadom Nicole i zbierzcie swoje rzeczy.

- Dobrze, mamo - poddal sie syn. - Zaraz jej powiem. Siedzi w pokoju i oglada jakis tani serial komediowy.

- Pospieszcie sie.

Chlopak wyszedl, a ona rozejrzala sie po pomieszczeniu, jakby zastanawiajac sie, co zabrac ze soba. Bedzie tesknic za tym domem, ale skoro sam Sempede przekazal jej wiadomosc, to na pewno jest cos powaznego. Zaczela pakowac rzeczy.

Minelo troche czasu, Salvatore mial zjawic sie za kilkanascie minut. Dzieci, John Jr. i Nicole, byly juz przygotowane, milczaly, jakby wyczuwajac powage sytuacji. Sylvia konczyla ukladac przedmioty w ostatniej walizce. Siegnela reka do konca polki z ksiazkami, aby sprawdzic, czy nie zostalo cos, co chcialaby zabrac ze soba. Wydawalo jej sie, ze regal powinien byc pusty, ale ze zdumieniem natrafila na cos. Przechylila sie w przod i wyciagnela kwadratowa rzecz przypominajaca zeszyt. Kiedy starla z niej kurz, zorientowala sie, ze nie jest to zeszyt, a stary, podniszczony album z fotografiami. Pogladzila jego stara okladke. Wiedziala, ze maja jeszcze kilka minut, wiec - troche wbrew sobie, bo nie chciala myslec o tych zdjeciach - otworzyla go.

Bylo ich mnostwo. Od wczesnych lat az do tych ostatnich. Byly tu wszystkie, jakby zebrane specjalnie po to, zeby pamietala. Ogladala je jedna po drugiej, skupiajac sie automatycznie na jednej, jedynej postaci na kazdym ze zdjec. Owszem, inni ludzie tez sie na nich pojawiali, ale ona patrzyla tylko na jedna. Na meza.

Z tego oboje sie smiali. Zostalo zrobione w zimie, kilkanascie lat temu i byli na nim oboje. Pare miesiecy po slubie, zauroczeni soba jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu, a ona wlasnie miala nastroj z tych, jakie powoduja dzika, nieokielznana radosc. Kula, jaka zrobila ze sniegu, byla naprawde ogromna. Ze smiechem rzucila nia w niczego nie spodziewajacego sie malzonka - ktory wlasnie wracal do domu - probujac trafic w jego tors, ale zle wycelowala i trafila go prosto w nos. snieg znalazl sie na calej jego twarzy. Nie mogla powstrzymac smiechu, a poniewaz miala aparat, bo niedawno skonczyla robic zdjecia dzieciom, nie mogla tez nie wykorzystac takiej okazji. Tak powstala fotografia, od ktorej teraz nie mogla oderwac oczu. Ta mina...to spojrzenie...ten wzrok, zamiast gniewu wyrazajacy czulosc, a w zrenicach zartobliwa obietnica sniegowej zemsty.

- Wiedzialam przeciez, kim jestes, John...Wiedzialam, ze to sie moze zle skonczyc...A jednak cie pokochalam...A ty odszedles.

Sama nie wiedziala, czy chodzi jej o to, ze umarl, czy o to, jak wtedy zostawil ja sama i poszedl szukac Fibonacci'ego. Czula, ze placze, ze po policzku plyna jej lzy. Patrzyla na fotografie i zastanawiala sie, jakby wygladalo jej zycie, gdyby poznala kogos innego, gdyby...

- Zostaw te zdjecia! - czyjas silna reka wyrwala album i rzucila go z hukiem na polke, potem obrocila ja w strone przybysza. - Nie czas teraz na wspominki, musimy jechac!

Salvatore az plonal gniewem. Byl wsciekly, sadzila, ze chodzi mu tylko o pospiech, ale on ukrywal w sobie zlosc z powodu tego, co zobaczyl, z powodu tej przekletej twarzy na fotografiach. Mial go juz powyzej uszu!

- Powiedz mi cos wiecej - poprosila. - Kto tym razem chce skrzywdzic mnie i moja rodzine?

- Wszystkiego sie dowiesz na miejscu. Dzieci juz sa w samochodzie, jedziemy!

Zrobila, co jej kazal i wyniosla do wozu ostatnie rzeczy. Za kilka chwil jej dom zniknal za zakretem, a ona czula, ze juz nigdy tu nie wroci.

- Dokad jedziemy? - zapytala.

- Tam, gdzie bedzie bezpiecznie. Senator Messini juz cos dla ciebie przygotowal. Nie martw sie, on dba o wszystko. - odparl, prowadzac.

- Tak, wiem. To w koncu on zatroszczyl sie o mnie po smierci Johna.

- Wlasnie. Uspokoj sie teraz i...przepraszam za tamten wybuch, ale wiesz, jak mi zalezy na waszym bezpieczenstwie. Jestescie jedynymi spadkobiercami wspanialego czlowieka i...

- Salvatore - weszla mu w slowo. - Skoro byl taki wspanialy, to czemu kazaliscie mi opowiadac te brednie przed kamerami? I jeszcze obejmowac sie z jego zabojca?

- Dobrze wiesz, Sylvio, ze czasem nasza praca wymaga odrzucenia wlasnych uczuc i mowienia czegos, czego tak naprawde wcale nie myslimy. To mialo zapewnic ci spokoj, oddalic od nienawisci i zlych spojrzen. A ze z poczatku nie chcialas sie na to zgodzic i oponowalas, to musielismy cie inaczej przekonac.

- Inaczej? Grozac moim dzieciom?!

- Giacomo Messini traktuje je jak wlasne i za wszelka cene bedzie dbal o ich bezpieczenstwo. Moze ktoregos dnia to John Jr. zastapi ojca? - bawil sie jej zdenerwowaniem.

- Nigdy! Dosc mi juz jednej tragedii! - zaprotestowala. - Po smierci mojego meza prawie sie zalamalam, gdybym jeszcze miala stracic dziecko, to...

- Tak, tak, rozumiem - gral dobrego wujaszka. - Ty sama musisz zdecydowac, a najlepiej porozmawiasz o tym z samym Messi'nim.

- Messini bedzie tam, gdzie jedziemy? - zdziwila sie. - Przeciez on rzadko zjawia sie osobiscie.

- Nie powiedzialem, ze bedzie. Ale ma zamiar cie odwiedzic. Ma co do ciebie wazne plany.

Zamilkli oboje. O ile Sylvia rozmyslala o tym, dokad sie udaja i o jej przyszlosci, przy okazji zalujac porzuconego albumu ze zdjeciami, to Salvatore dobrze wiedzial, co sie z nia stanie. Nie dal nic po sobie poznac nawet wtedy, gdy zaparkowali przed malym, ale dosyc eleganckim domkiem. Gdyby budynek przeniesc do Ameryki Poludniowej, wygladalby jak malutka posiadlosc na ranchu, ale duzo mniej bogata i wystawna.

- Odtad tutaj zamieszkacie - zwrocil sie do Sylvii i jej dzieci. - Rozgosccie sie.

Weszli do srodka, a Salvatore powiedzial:

- Obejrzyjcie dom, ja zaraz do was dolacze, musze tylko powiadomic Giacomo, ze jestescie juz na miejscu.

Wyszedl przed dom i wyciagnal telefon komorkowy. Uzyskal polaczenie z Messini'm i rzekl:

- Tak, sa juz na miejscu. Wszystko przebieglo zgodnie z planem. Ona nic nie podejrzewa.

Senator Messini zakonczyl rozmowe z usmiechem i przekazal czekajacym w pokoju Paulo i mezczyznie, ktory pare godzin temu stal przy oknie, wiadomosc o pomyslnym wykonaniu misji.

- Dawniej Abruzzi byl nam bardzo potrzebny. Teraz, kiedy znalezlismy juz zmiennikow, zyl tylko dzieki naszej litosci. Jezeli nasz motylek nie poslucha i nie wroci, by odebrac kare, jaka chcemy mu wymierzyc, dowie sie, ze mamy jego zone i kobieta moze zginac w ciagu kilku sekund. Zacznij dzialac, Simone.

The end of episode 11 


	12. Fabryka

Episode 12 - "Fabryka"

Simone usmiechnal sie szeroko, ale w jego usmiechu nie bylo radosci, a jakas skrywana satysfakcja, ze w koncu moze w pelni zaczac dzialac, ze nareszcie bedzie mogl robic to, co lubi najbardziej. Wstal z fotela, na ktorym siedzial i powiedzial do Messini'ego:

- Wedlug mnie powinnismy wymierzyc kare, a jego zone i tak zabic. Tak na dodatek! Ale widze, ze juz obmysliles cos znacznie lepszego, prawda, Giacomo?

- Owszem, Simone. Na wlasnej skorze poczuje, co to znaczy sprzeciwiac sie naszej woli. Pamietajcie, ze w tej chwili jest dla nas juz tylko przeszkoda. A ja pozbywam sie przeszkod jak najszybciej.

Simone wyszedl, Paulo rowniez wstal, pozegnal sie z Messini'm i mial opuscic pokoj, ale juz przy drzwiach odwrocil sie i powiedzial:

- Kiedy Abruzzi dzwonil do Cavaldi'ego, byl w mieszkaniu jakiejs kobiety. Co z nia zrobisz?

Senator popatrzyl chwile na pytajacego, az w koncu mu odpowiedzial:

- Jesli poradzil sobie z Massimem, prawdopodobnie kobieta byla swiadkiem zbrodni. Na pewno zyskamy w niej doskonalego sprzymierzenca.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawe, ze ona moze juz nie zyc?

- Paulo. Coz znaczy jedno istnienie dla calej misternie przygotowywanej operacji? Dla mnie Abruzzi moze zrobic z ta kobieta co zechce. Zauwaz jednak jedno - kiedy Manoldo w napadzie szalu probowal go udusic, w co celowal nasz motylek? W noge Gary'ego! A przeciez mogl go zabic. Wiedzial, ze i tak bedziemy go szukac, ze i tak naraza wlasna rodzine swoja bezsensowna ucieczka- a zabicie Manoldo pozbawiloby Abruzzi'ego jednego z wrogow. Wroga co prawda marnego, ale zaprzysieglego. Tak samo zaprzysieglego, jak ty, Sempede. Ale nie, on wolal tylko zranic wlasciciela sklepu. Co nim kierowalo? Te idiotyczne poglady na temat nieba i przebaczenia? Mozliwe. A moze po prostu sie zestarzal, moze jest nikim nie tylko w duszy, ale i w ciele? Uwierz mi, to zaden przeciwnik. Wroci do nas w ciagu kilku godzin, moze paru dni.

- Wyslales Simone'a. Wiesz, do czego jest zdolny.

Messini rozesmial sie.

- Alez oczywiscie, ze wiem! Dlatego wlasnie go wyslalem!

Sempede w koncu poszedl, ale musial przyznac sam przed soba, ze bardzo sie boi. Nie o wlasne zycie, byl wiernym pomocnikiem senatora i nigdy mu sie nie sprzeciwil - ale boi sie samego Giacomo. Oraz jego "karzacej reki", mezczyny z krzywym usmieszkiem. Metody Simone'a mozna bylo porownac chyba tylko do...Paulo nagle zatrzymal sie w korytarzu. Do czego porownac? Nie istnialo lepsze skojarzenie, niz to, ktore przyszlo mu do glowy. Oczywiscie. To, co robil Simone ze swoimi ofiarami, nieszczesnikami, jacy wpadli mu w rece, bylo przeciez dla mezczyzny sama przyjemnoscia. Czym jeszcze moglo byc okrutne traktowanie wrogow dla kogos, kto urodzil sie z takiego zwiazku, jak Simone? Z gwaltu ojca na dziewczynie z zespolem Downa? Czysta satysfakcja. Paulo mimowolnie zadrzal. To, co czeka Johna Abruzzi z rak tego psychopaty...Sempede poczul prawie wspolczucie dla czlowieka, ktorego maja zamiar "ukarac".

Simone w miedzyczasie siedzial w swoim pokoju i przygladal sie protezie swojej dloni. Byla nowa, nie ta, jaka dawniej sie poslugiwal. Dzialala doskonale. Szczegolnie, gdy potrzebowal precyzji w dreczeniu ludzi.

- Znowu sie spotkamy, Johnie Abruzzi - rzekl sam do siebie. - Kto by pomyslal, kto by pomyslal...Tyle, ze tym razem to ja bede gora, poprzednio ty trzymales siekiere, a teraz ja bede trzymal w rekach twoje serce...Bijace coraz wolniej, coraz ospalej...A ty nie bedziesz mial mozliwosci zlapania oddechu, twoje pluca nie beda cie sluchac...Ostatnim slowem, jakie od ciebie uslysze, bedzie "Wybacz mi, Theodore!". A moze powinienem powiedziec "Wybacz mi, Simone!" - zasmial sie sam do siebie.

Na drodze z Goingtown decyzja zostala podjeta.

- Gdzie dokladnie znajduje sie ten dowod na rzekoma zdrade Sylvii? I czym on jest?

- Powiedzialam ci juz, ze dostaniesz go, jak wrocimy do domu! - kobieta w samochodzie nie dala sie zastraszyc.

- Ty nigdzie nie wrocisz. Zostaniesz tutaj, tak samo, jak woz Massima. Oboje skonczycie w ogniu.

- Wtedy nigdy nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz.

- Wystarczy, ze przeszukam dom! Ani troche nie wierze w twoja historie, wiec lepiej przestan sie stawiac, bo gorzko tego pozalujesz.

- A co mi zrobisz? I tak zgine, wiec moge mowic, co mi sie podoba! - byla zaskoczona wlasna odwaga, chyba tylko perspektywa bliskiego zgonu pozwalala jej odnosic sie tak do zbiega z Fox River.

- A chcesz, zeby twoja smierc byla szybka, czy bolesna? - zaczynal tracic cierpliwosc.

- Wszyscy z Fox River byliscie i jestescie tacy sami. Ty, zmarly Pathosik, a szczegolnie ten T-Bag! Chcecie tylko mordowac i ciac!

W wozie zapadla cisza. T-Bag. O tak, pamietal go. I pewnie nigdy nie zapomni. Nieswiadomie dotknal szyi, na ktorej wciaz widniala blizna po tym, co Bagwell mu zrobil. Jesli jeszcze kiedys go spotka, nie bedzie mu juz mowil o Jezusie, a posle go do niego. Gdzies w glebi duszy poczul cos na ksztalt smutku, ze zostal porownany do takiego psychopaty, ale odrzucil to uczucie sekunde pozniej.

Czas dokonczyc ta sprawe. Na szczescie skojarzyl, ze gdzies przy Goingtown jest opuszczona fabryka i teraz mogl ta wiedze wykorzystac.

Wysiadl z samochodu. Zamknal drzwi od strony kierowcy i prowadzony jakims wewnetrznym instynktem rozejrzal sie wokolo. Wszystko w porzadku, pusto, tak, jak sie tego spodziewal. Chwileczke! Tam, za tym budynkiem, za starym magazynem! Widzial wyraznie, dzielilo ich kilkaset metrow. Samochod, a w srodku dwoje ludzi. Oni tez go zauwazyli. Zmierzyli sie wzrokiem.

The end of episode 12 


	13. Przybysz

Episode 13 - "Przybysz"

Kobieta w wozie tez ich widziala. Wyczula, ze jest to jej szansa na uratowanie zycia. Zaczela tluc piesciami w szybe od drzwiczek samochodu i krzyczec, chociaz wiedziala, ze nie beda mogli jej uslyszec. Przynajmniej zobacza moze w koncu jej wykrzywiona od wolania twarz i jakos zareaguja?

Abruzzi zorientowal sie w poczynaniach porwanej i nachylil sie do szybki. Nic musial nic mowic, wystarczylo, ze ostrzegawczo przejechal dlonia po swojej szyi, aby zrozumiala. Jesli nie bedzie cicho, zginie tak bolesnie, jak jej obiecal. Uspokoila sie, ale mruknela:

- Niesamowite. Jestes az tak szalony, zeby mordowac przy swiadkach?

Dwie rzeczy staly sie potem rownoczesnie. Uwieziona wpadla na pewien pomysl i rzucila okiem na przod wozu, gdzie powinny znajdowac sie kluczyki. Z rozpacza spostrzegla, ze jej straznik zabral je ze soba. W tej samej chwili John zauwazyl, ze sytuacja zmienila sie, odkad ostatni raz patrzyl na niespodziewanych gosci. Musieli domyslic sie, ze cos jest nie tak i wysiedli z samochodu, zblizajac sie teraz coraz bardziej.

- Hej! Wszystko w porzadku? - zawolal mlodzieniec w wieku dwudziestu kilku lat. Mial czarne, krotkie wlosy i dosyc szczupla budowe ciala, wzrost sredni i raczej przecietna urode. Z tylu szla powoli, jakby z obawa, mloda kobieta, zapewne jego dziewczyna lub siostra. Miala dlugie, jasne wlosy, byla wysoka i dosyc ladna, ale tym razem na jej twarzy dalo sie dostrzec oznaki strachu.

- Daj spokoj - powiedziala do mezczyzny, wyraznie spogladajac na koszule Abruzzi'ego z plamami krwi Massima. - Moze to jacys przestepcy.

Ale chlopak nie dal sie przekonac. Stal juz przy samochodzie Johna.

W ciagu ulamkow sekund byly wiezien zanalizowal sytuacje. Owszem, mogl wsiasc i po prostu odjechac, ale byc moze tamci nabraliby jeszcze wiekszych podejrzen i zadzwonia po policje? A wiekszych klopotow na pewno mu nie potrzeba!

- Przepraszam, ze sie wtracam - zaczal znow tamten - ale ta pani chyba potrzebuje pomocy. I pan tez, jak widze - zmierzyl wzrokiem Abruzzi'ego. - Czy cos sie stalo? - kiedy to mowil, w jego rozum wdarlo sie przeczucie, ze cos naprawde jest nie tak i to porzadnie.

Silac sie na spokoj i uprzejmosc John odpowiedzial:

- Nie, nie, dziekujemy. Moja zona jest na mnie troche zla przez to, co sie stalo podczas drogi i widzi pan...troche ja ponioslo i zaczela na mnie krzyczec. To dlatego sie zatrzymalismy, chcielismy w spokoju porozmawiac. - do tych slow dodal uspokajajacy usmiech.

- Ale pan ma krew na ubraniu! - nie dal sie zbic z tropu kierowca drugiego samochodu. Dziewczyna z tylu milczala, ale widac bylo, ze chce stad jak najszybciej odjechac.

John tez chcial sie ich pozbyc, ale nie mogl tego zrobic zbyt brutalnie.

- Wlasnie o tym mowie. Mielismy maly wypadek i przez to jest na mnie zla. Ale nic nam nie jest, tylko pare zadrapan. Zaraz ruszamy, tylko z nia porozmawiam. A panstwo? Co tu robia w takiej niemilej okolicy? - sprobowal odwrocic od siebie uwage.

- To nie panska sprawa! - krzyknal chlopak. - Chcialbym porozmawiac z pana zona, cos mi sie wydaje, ze pan klamie!

- Prosze bardzo - wzruszyl ramionami Abruzzi i otworzyl drzwiczki na tyle, by kobieta mogla rozmawiac z przybyszami. - Kochanie, powiedz panstwu, jak bylo, dobrze? - nadal sie usmiechal, ale ona odczytala to wlasciwie. To byl znak, ze jesli cos pojdzie nie tak...

- Tak, oczywiscie, maz ma racje, przesadzilam i...

Mlody czlowiek zobaczyl przerazenie w oczach mowiacej. Moze sie mylil, ale wedlug niego cos tu sie dzialo. Obok stala jego dziewczyna, bardzo dlugo musial czekac, az zgodzi sie z nim zwiazac i teraz nie zamierzal wyjsc na tchorza. Gdyby zostal bohaterem, tym bardziej by go pokochala! To byl powod, dla ktorego zrobil cos niewyobrazalnie glupiego i niebezpiecznego. Wlozyl cala sile w reke i gwaltownie szarpnal odwroconym do niego tylem Abruzzi'm. Ten obrocil sie zaskoczony, troche od samego szarpniecia, ale bardziej z ciekawosci, co tez wyrabia ten mlokos. A tamten nie zastanawial sie dlugo i wcielil swoj plan w zycie - zamachnal sie i z calej sily uderzyl Johna w twarz. Ten tylko zamrugal oczami - dwudziestokilkulatek nie mial zbyt duzych szans na zadanie jakichkolwiek szkod swoim ciosem.

- Lec do wozu, zawiadom policje! - krzyknal do dziewczyny chlopak.

Na to juz byly szef grupy remontowej w Fox River nie mogl pozwolic.

- Nigdzie nie pojdziesz! - w mgnieniu oka w jego dloni znalazla sie bron, z ktorej zastrzelil Cavaldi'ego.

- O Boze! - dziewczyna mlodzienca zakryla z przerazeniem usta dlonia. Jej przyjaciel tez stracil cala pewnosc siebie i stal jak skamienialy. Zrozumial, ze wlasnie popelnil najwieksze glupstwo w swoim zyciu. Krotkim zyciu, jak zaraz sie okaze - powiedzial do siebie w myslach, besztajac sie za to, co zrobil.

Kolejne ofiary. Massimo zginal, bo stwarzal smiertelne zagrozenie, gdyby nie jego smierc, John Abruzzi bylby juz tylko wspomnieniem. Kobieta w samochodzie, ktorej los jest juz przypieczetowany. A teraz jeszcze ta dwojka, zapewne kochankowie. Albo rodzenstwo. Tak beda wygladac kiedys John Jr. i Nicole - mlodo i niewinnie. Choc trzeba przyznac, ze moze syn nie bedzie az tak agresywny...Dzieci? Dlaczego teraz myslal o dzieciach? Odrzucil ta mysl, jego palec drgnal, by nacisnac spust.

Kolejne trupy. Krew i smierc. Plama na scianie celi w Fox River, piekle, z ktorego uciekl dawno temu. Rozaniec od zony. Ksiadz, ktory modlil sie razem z nim. Wybawienie od smierci, chyba cudem, powrot po zdrowia po potwornej ranie, jaka zadal mu T-Bag. Wspomnienie mgly i powolnego zapadania sie w niej, kiedy niesli go na noszach do smiglowca, a obok biegla doktor Tancredi. Rozmowa ze swoim czlowiekiem, informujacym go o akcji, ktora sie nie powiodla, zginelo dziecko. Znow plama na scianie wiezienia. Obrazy. Zupelnie jak slajdy, blyskawicznie przemknely mu przez umysl w nieskladnej kolejnosci. Kiedy zniknely, zobaczyl cos jeszcze. Wlasna reke, juz rzeczywista, ta, w ktorej trzymal bron. Trzesla sie. Trzesla, a on nie strzelal. Mierzyl do czlowieka i nie uwalnial pocisku z zimnego wiezienia, jakim byla lufa.

The end of episode 13 


	14. Agent

Episode 14 - "Agent"

Kiedy Messini zostal sam, przypomnial sobie o zdenerwowaniu Manolda. Coz, trzeba go uspokoic, niech sie nie martwi, ze calej sprawie grozi jakies niebezpieczenstwo. Spokojnie wybral numer telefony Gary'ego i poczekal na zgloszenie sie rozmowcy.

- Gary? Tak, to ja. Chcialem cie powiadomic, ze Simone zajmie sie cala sprawa. Tak, juz go wyslalem. Wiesz, jak bardzo bedzie mu zalezec na pomyslnym zakonczeniu, prawda? Tak, wiem, tobie podalismy tamto nazwisko, ale Simone lepiej sie do tego nadaje. - rozlaczyl sie.

Kiedy Manoldo dowiedzial sie, ze Simone przejmie jego zdanie, nawet sie ucieszyl. Co prawda nadal palal checia zemsty za rane w nodze, ale wiedzial, ze czlowiek, ktorego wyznaczyl senator, ma specjalne predyspozycje. Jeszcze wieksza nienawisc w duszy - o ile w ogole ja mial - i latwosc w zadawaniu okrucienstwa. Wlasciciel sklepiku widzial kiedys, do czego zdolny jest Simone i teraz przestal watpic w powodzenie misji. Poza tym Messini mial racje - zwykla smierc nie wystarczy. W sumie dobrze sie stalo, ze Cavaldi zawiodl - dzieki temu slodycz zwyciestwa bedzie o wiele wieksza.

Theodore Bagwell, obecnie Simone na uslugach mafii, chwycil za sluchawke. Wyraznie bawil sie tym, co za chwile mial zrobic, na jego wargach wykwitl zlosliwy usmieszek, juz przez skore czul, co stanie sie w ciagu kilkudziesieciu najblizszych minut.

- Witam, prosze pana - odezwal sie, kiedy tylko uzyskal polaczenie. - Zapewne pamieta mnie pan, to ja, Simone Anderetti. Prosze przyjsc do mojego mieszkania najszybciej, jak to mozliwe.

Uplynelo kilka sekund, nim znow sie odezwal, tym razem w jego glosie nie bylo juz falszywej uprzejmosci.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, panie Mahone! Ma pan stawic sie najdalej za pol godziny w moim mieszkaniu i nie interesuje mnie, w jaki sposob! Bede na pana czekal. Przypominam, ze doskonale pamietam pana adres!

W malym domku na obrzezach miasta Aleksander Mahone westchnal ciezko. Kolejny raz dostal wezwanie od tamtych ludzi, tym razem mial stanac oko w oko z Anderetti'm, ktory do tej pory byl dla niego tylko glosem. Wiele razy zadali od niego informacji na tematy, ktore mogly im sie przydac, na jakiejs dane dotyczace osob ze sfer rzadzacych krajem, szczegoly do wykorzystania w ich "pracy", jak to nazywali. Dzis widocznie dostanie jakies wazniejsze polecenie, skoro wzywa go sam Simone. Ciekawe, co to bedzie. I czy bylo warto zaplacic taka cene za wolnosc...i byc moze za zycie?

Ubral sie i powoli udal do samochodu. Jego woz nie byl pierwszej nowosci, widac bylo, ze niedlugo trzeba bedzie mu zrobic przeglad, ale jeszcze jakos jezdzil.

- Najwazniejsze, ze tylko jak na razie kilka razy stanal na srodku drogi. - pomyslal Mahone i zapalil silnik. Niebieski Ford Focus ruszyl z miejsca.

Co pewien czas spogladal w lusterko nad kierownica. Robil to szczegolnie wtedy, kiedy musial czekac na zmiane sygnalizacji. Widzial swoje oczy, wiedzial, ze nie wyglada tak elegancko, jak dawniej, ale nadal nie bylo tak najgorzej - w koncu pieniadze, jakie dostawal za swoje "uslugi", nie byly az takie male...Moze i tym razem cos wpadnie mu w kieszen?

Zaparkowal przed wysokim budynkiem, w ktorym miescilo sie mieszkanie Simone'a. Nigdy tu nie byl, ale Anderetti podal mu dosc dokladne wskazowki. Minelo juz czterdziesci minut od jego telefonu, tyle czasu zajelo Alexowi jakie takie przygotowanie swojego wygladu i dojazd tutaj. Pewnie Simone sie na nim wyzyje, jak to czesto robil, tyle, ze przez telefon.

Dotarl na czwarte pietro i zapukal do drzwi. Gospodarz musial byc w poblizu, bo prawie natychmiast otworzyl drzwi. Mahone ujrzal niewysokiego, starszego juz wiekiem mezczyzne z czarnym, bujnym zarostem na twarzy.

- Simone? Simone Anderetti? - upewnil sie przybysz.

- Nie. Pan Anderetti czeka w drugim pokoju - wyjasnil mu tamten.

Alex zrozumial. Wezwanie musialo byc naprawde wazne, skoro przyjeto go w towarzystwie ochroniarza. Zapewne Simone boi sie, ze stawi opor, ze bedzie protestowal przeciwko temu, co go czeka. Tym bardziej wzrosla jego ciekawosc. Wszedl glebiej. Prawdziwy gospodarz siedzial tylem do goscia na obracanym fotelu za biurkiem. Odezwal sie, gdy tylko Mahone przestapil prog pokoju:

- Witaj, Alex. Oczekiwalem cie. Usiadz.

Mahone zrobil to, co mu polecono. Siedzial teraz przy tym samym biurku, tylko z drugiej strony.

- Mamy dla ciebie zadanie - rozpoczal Anderetti. Ochroniarz w miedzyczasie cicho wslizgnal sie do pokoju i stal blisko Mahone'go, aby zareagowac w razie, gdyby ten wykonal jakis gwaltowny ruch.

- Jakie zdanie? - Mahone poprawil brazowa koszule, w ktora byl ubrany i wygodniej rozsiadl sie na krzesle. Zaczynal tracic nadzieje, ze to bedzie cos odmiennego od poprzednich zlecen.

- Najpierw mi odpowiesz na kilka pytan - gospodarz nadal siedzial tylem, Alex widzial tylko, ze polaczyl ze soba palce lewej i prawej reki na ksztalt trojkata.

- Jakich pytan?

- Oj, Alex, Alex, za duzo mowisz. Posluchaj mnie do konca, a wszystkiego sie dowiesz. Mianowicie musisz mi powiedziec, czy krazy w tobie jeszcze zylka tego prawie maniakalnego poszukiwacza zla, co dawniej.

- Nie rozumiem? - powiedzial Mahone, a pomyslal, ze to jednak nie bedzie zwyczajna sprawa.

- Pamietasz, jak zachowywales sie jak pies na tropie i to jeszcze pies na dopingu? Pamietasz...- tutaj gospodarz urwal i gwaltownie obrocil sie na fotelu w strone swego goscia - ... pamietasz ucieczke z Fox River?

Mahone zmartwial. Siedzial jak zmrozony lodem, nie mogl sie poruszyc, ani prawie odetchnac. Ta twarz! Ten usmieszek, majacy w sobie wiecej okrucienstwa, niz nawet slowa! Ten wasik koloru zboza, te niepoukladane wlosy, te oczy swidrujace Alexa na wylot! Moze wygladal troche inaczej, ale nadal byl tym samym - a moze jeszcze bardziej zlym - czlowiekiem, co poprzednio - T-Bagiem!

- Bagwell? - wykrztusil Alex. Kotlowalo sie w nim wiele sprzecznych uczuc - niedowierzanie, zlosc, wscieklosc, nienawisc, ale i - co odkryl wzburzony - strach. Strach przed tym, czego chce od niego ktos, kogo on tak zaciekle scigal wiele lat temu.

- Owszem - kolejny usmiech, tym razem zwiastujacy satysfakcje z reakcji przybysza. - to ja. Cieszysz sie?

- Ale...Anderetti? - probowal zaprzeczac prawdzie Mahone.

T-Bag wstal, spojrzal z gory na goscia i rzekl:

- Jeszcze sie nie domysliles? To ja jestem Simone Anderetti'm. Dostawales caly czas rozkazy od tego, kogo chciales wyslac na tamten swiat - zasmial sie Theodore.

- Ale...jak wyszedles z Sony? - krawat zaczal dusic Alexa, musial go poluzowac. Nagle w pokoju zrobilo sie goraco.

- Czy myslisz, ze Rodzina pomogla tylko tobie? - zadrwil Bagwell/Anderetti. - ze tylko wielki Alexander Mahone zostal wydobyty z dna piekiel, a nedzny T-Bag zdechl w tym wiezieniu jak zwykly pies? O nie, mylisz sie, kochaniutki. Z tym, ze ty przyszedles skamlac o cos, co pomoze ci przetrwac kolejne dni, a ja nie musze sie o nic martwic. Tym razem to ja powiem ci, co masz zrobic...

- Nie bede sluchal rozkazow od...od...- zerwal sie Alex.

- Od kogo? - kiedy Anderetti to mowil, ochroniarz z potezna sila wrzucil Mahone'go z powrotem na fotel. - Od kogos, kto przekonal organizacje, ze mozesz sie do czegos przydac? Uratowalem ci zycie, inaczej zdechlbys w Sonie!

- Po co to zrobiles? Po co to zrobiles, do jasnej cholery?! Nie chce byc wdzieczny tobie, smieciowi z piekla rodem!

- Uspokoj sie, bo moj kolega sie toba zajmie - T-Bag zgasil gniew Mahone'go. - Jeszcze bedziesz mi wdzieczny i to nie za Sone, ale za to, co ci polece zrobic...

- Ja - tobie?! Nigdy, za nic, ja...

- Och, zamknij sie, Alex! Chce, zebys mi pomogl i to polecenie od samej gory. Musze...powiedzmy, ze znalezc cos, co niebacznie zgublismy. A ty jestes dobry jako piesek gonczy.

Mahone przelknal ta pigulke i zapytal:

- Czego mialbys szukac? Co zgubil senator Messini i nie moze tego sam znalezc?

- Powiem ci - T-Bag zblizyl swoja twarz do twarzy Alexa. - Zgubil kogos, kogo na pewno z checia razem poszukamy. Zgubil Johna Abruzzi'ego.

Po prostu nie potrafil zamknac oczu. Rozszerzyl je i trzymal otwarte, jakby przezyl jakis ogromny szok. A przeciez tak bylo. John Abruzzi! Sam go zabil, widzial, jak te wszystkie kule...

- Widze, ze zaschlo ci w gardle - zakpil Bagwell. - Mam polecic przyniesc ci cos do picia?

- Nie trzeba...- wydusil Mahone. - Ale Abruzzi...

- Tak, tak, wiem - machnal reka Theodore. - Myslisz, jak wszyscy. Ale ta gnida zyje, niestety. Opowiem ci zaraz, jak do tego doszlo...

Jakis czas potem Alex Mahone ochlonal na tyle, zeby zadac pare pytan.

- Tyle zachodu po to, zeby miec kontakt z jakimis...

- Nie jakimis, Alex. Tymi najwyzszymi. Nazwisk ci oczywiscie nie podam, ale wiedz, ze w zasadzie to my rzadzimy tym krajem. Sam fakt, ze obaj siedzimy tutaj wolni, o czyms swiadczy. To znaczy ty nie jestes wolny, ty jestes naszym zwierzatkiem do sluzenia, to fakt, ale nie przebywasz w Sonie.

- Bagwell, skoncz te gierki, bo...

- Bo co mi zrobisz? Rzucisz sie na mnie? Zachowaj energie na Abruzzi'ego - poradzil Bagwell. - Jak wiesz, ostatnio widziano go w Goingtown, kiedy dzwonil od jakiejs kobiety po Cavaldi'ego.

- Skoro Massimo zginal, a wszystko na to wskazuje, w takim razie Abruzzi byl sprytniejszy - umysl Alexa zaczal pracowac jak za dawnych lat.

- Tyle, to ja sam wiem - zakpil znow Theodore.

- Czekaj, czekaj. Kobieta go widziala, wiec pewnie ja tez zabil. Ale nie...trup moglby zwrocic czyjas uwage, ktos moglby slyszec strzaly, a raz juz przeciez strzelal, do Cavaldiego. Na pewno nie chcial sciagac na siebie kolejnych klopotow. Gdzie Cavaldi mial go zabic? W domu, czy gdzies poza?

- Poza nim - odparl Theodore. - Z tych samych powodow, jakie teraz wymieniles - rozmawiali na siedzaco.

- Wszystko jasne. Skoro rozpoczeli swoja podroz i Massimo nie zyje, to Abruzzi zapewne bedzie chcial zrobic to samo, co chcial zrobic z nim nasz czlowiek - wywiezc ja gdzies, zabic i pozbyc sie ciala.

- Domyslilem sie - zgryzliwie odrzekl Bagwell. - Ale dokad?

- W najblizsze ustronne miejsce. Jemu sie spieszy, T-Bag. Wie, ze bedziemy go szukac, wiec chce jak najszybciej pozbyc sie klopotu w postaci tej kobiety. Daj mi mape.

T-Bag skinal na ochroniarza, a ten chwile pozniej pojawil sie z mapa. Przestudiowali ja we dwojke, Bagwell i Mahone. W pewnej chwili byly agent zatrzymal wzrok na brazowej plamce na srodku mapy:

- Co to jest?

- Stara, zamknieta fabryka samochodow. Nikt juz tam nie chodzi.

- Z wyjatkiem jednej osoby. Tam bardzo latwo ukryc zwloki. Wyslijcie tam kogos. Tam - lub w poblizu - znajdziecie wasza zgube.

The end of episode 14 


	15. Strzal

Episode 15 - "Strzal"

Mlodzieniec sadzil, ze nadeszla jego ostatnia godzina. Modlil sie juz do Stworcy o szybka smierc, gdy nagle zorientowal sie, ze nadal zyje i stoi w tym samym miejscu, gdzie przed chwila, zamiast konac od smiertelnej rany zadanej z broni tego przestepcy - bo nie mial juz zadnych watpliwosci, ze ma do czynienia z bandyta. Widzial wahanie tamtego i wiedzial, ze jesli go nie wykorzysta, to za chwile jego szansa minie i skonczy we krwi. A przeciez musi chronic zarowno siebie, jak i swoja dziewczyne!

W ulamku sekundy przekonal sam siebie do wyboru, jakiego mial zamiar dokonac. Tak, to jedyne wyjscie. Jesli nie chcesz zostac zamordowanym, bron sie za wszelka cene!

Abruzzi mial bron, ale praktycznie byl bezbronny. Uwiezila go sila jego umyslu, jego wspomnien, sam sobie byl teraz wrogiem. Patrzyl na swoja dlon i nie mogl uwierzyc, ze nie potrafi nacisnac spustu. Dawniej to bylo takie proste...

Nie dane mu bylo rozwazac zbyt dlugo. Mlody chlopak wlasnie powzial decyzje. Wybral ta opuszczona fabryke ze wzgledu na spokoj, jakie zapewniala, ale nie byl na tyle glupi, zeby sie nie ubezpieczyc. A teraz prawie sie rozesmial, kiedy zobaczyl mine Johna na widok pistoletu, jaki wyjal z kieszeni.

Byly wiezien Fox River zarejestrowal tylko blysk zachodzacego slonca w lufie broni, jaka tamten chlopak nagle mial w rekach. Potem nadszedl drugi blysk, slad wystrzalu. A potem juz tylko ten nieznosny, palacy bol w ciele, kojarzacy sie tylko z tym, co przezyl pod motelem "Globe". I ciemnosc, mroczna ciemnosc, kiedy spadal w sam dol, na sam koniec drogi.

Mlodzieniec wiedzial, ze ma bardzo malo czasu, dlatego krzyknal do dziewczyny:

- Uciekajmy!

Oboje roztrzesieni pobiegli do samochodu, chcieli odjechac z tego przekletego miejsca. Ich randka zamienila sie w koszmar, w cos, czego do konca zycia nie zapomna.

Juz w wozie, kiedy odpalal silnik, uslyszal glos dziewczyny. Byla tak samo zdenerwowana, jak on.

- Czy ty...czy ty go zabiles?

- Nie wiem, nie wiem. Wiem tylko, ze gdybym nie strzelil, zabilby nas oboje.

Silnik w koncu zaskoczyl, ruszyli, ale wciaz przezywali cala sytuacje.

- Przeciez widziales, ze nie mogl sie ruszyc, reka mu sie trzesla!

- I co z tego? Wreszcie by sie opanowal i byloby po nas!

Umilkla. Pewnie mial racje.

- Skad miales pistolet? - nagle przyszlo jej do glowy.

- To mojego ojca! Wzialem go na wszelki wypadek i widzisz, jak sie przydal!

Drzewa migaly im za oknami, kiedy w szalonym pedzie starali sie uciec nie tylko jak najdalej z fabryki, ale i jak najdalej od wlasnych emocji, od wnioskow, do jakich mogli dojsc...od rozwazan o slusznosci popelnionego czynu.

Kobieta w samochodzie, jaki pozostal po Cavaldi'm, nie mogla przepuscic takiej okazji. Jej przesladowca lezal teraz ciezko ranny - a moze juz martwy? Miala szczera nadzieje, ze tak jest - w kurzu przyfabrycznej sciezki. Wyskoczyla z samochodu i kucnela przy Johnie.

- Kluczyki, kluczyki, gdzie je wsadziles? - przeszukiwala goraczkowo jego ubranie, szepczac sama do siebie.

W jednej z kieszeni pod palcami wyczula cos metalowego. Nareszcie je znalazla! Wyjela ze schowka i wrocila do samochodu. Przekrecila kluczyki i modlila sie, aby wszystko dzialalo jak nalezy. Woz nie robil problemow i uruchomil sie od razu. Rzucila jeszcze okiem na Abruzzi'ego lezacego z rozrzuconymi rekami na ziemi i powiedziala w przestrzen:

- Mowiles o Bogu i przyszedl do ciebie, sprawiedliwosci stalo sie zadosc. Tacy, jak ty, nie powinni w ogole zyc!

Za moment w okolicy nie bylo nikogo. Nikogo - poza bezwladnym cialem, zakrwawionym i porzuconym na pustkowiu. Poza zewnetrznym...i wewnetrznym strzepem czlowieka.

Sylvia zadomowila sie juz w swoim nowym domu i rozmawiala wlasnie z Salvatore. Dzieci bawily sie w drugim pokoju.

- Co dokladnie nam grozilo? Do tej pory mi tego nie powiedziales.

- Otrzymalismy wiadomosc, ze jeden z ludzi, ktorzy nie darzyli sympatia twojego meza, wyszedl na wolnosc i rozglaszal pogloski, jakoby mial zamiar policzyc sie z jego rodzina. Wiesz, taka zemsta na nieboszczyku.

- Jeden z ludzi...Podasz mi jego nazwisko?

- To nie jest wazne. Najwazniejsze jest to, ze jestescie bezpieczni.

- Salvatore, chyba powinnam wiedziec, kto mi zagraza?

- Owszem, ale w tej chwili ciesz sie spokojem i nie mysl o przeszlosci, ani o zagrozeniach, jakie niosa zwiazki z nia. My sie juz wszystkim zajmiemy.

- Kiedy przyjedzie Messini?

- Za kilka dni, moze wczesniej. Jest teraz bardzo zajety, musi przygotowac plan dzialania na kolejne dni.

- Z checia z nim porozmawiam. Ostatnio sporo myslalam o pewnej sprawie. Pamietasz, co stalo sie siedem lat temu?

Salvatore westchnal.

- Chodzi ci znow o twojego meza?

- Owszem. Meczy mnie jedna rzecz - urzadziliscie mu piekny pogrzeb, ale jedna rzecz byla w nim bardzo dziwna. Powiedzieliscie mi, ze Mahone praktycznie zmasakrowal go kulami - nawet teraz w jej oczach zakrecily sie lzy - ze trafil nawet w twarz. Kiedy jednak przypominam sobie, jak go zobaczylam po smierci, pamietam, ze na rece mial dziwna szrame, jakby gleboka rane po cieciu nozem, stara blizne. A przeciez spotkal sie ze mna niedlugo wczesniej i nic takiego nie widzialam!

- Podczas spotkania przezylas wielkie wzruszenie, nie przyjrzalas sie zbyt dobrze jego dloniom, cieszylas sie samym jego widokiem. Ta rane odniosl w wiezieniu, wiesz, jacy tam sa ludzie. Jeden nawet kiedys przeciez prawie odcial mu glowe!

- Tak, wiem. Ale ta rana nie daje mi spokoju. Wygladala na kilkuletnia.

- Zareczam ci, ze pochowalismy wlasciwego czlowieka! - zasmial sie nerwowo z wlasnego zartu.

- Wiem o tym, Salvatore. Nigdy byscie mnie nie oszukali. Ani jego, ani mnie. Przyznam ci sie do czegos. Kiedy powiedzieliscie mi o jego smierci, przyjechalam go zobaczyc. Nie moglam nawet pocalowac go ostatni raz, bo...bo nie mialam w co, bo ust juz nie bylo...Zrobilam wiec to w reke - ta ze szrama. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka bylam zaskoczona, ze kilka godzin po zgonie czyjas dlon moze wydawac sie zupelnie obca...Jakby nalezala do kogos innego.

Niewygodna rozmowe przerwal dzwiek telefonu Salvatore.

- Tak, zgadza sie, jest tu ze mna. Dobrze, senatorze, bedziemy czekac.

Po rozlaczeniu sie Messini'ego przekazal jej wiadomosc:

- Giacomo tu jedzie. Ma ci cos waznego do powiedzenia.

- Tak wczesnie?

- Powiedzial, ze to pilne.

W miedzyczasie Nicole bawila sie z bratem, razem ukladali puzzle.

- Jak dlugo bedziemy tu mieszkac? Tesknie za domem. - powiedziala nagle do Johna Jr.

- Nie wiem, naprawde. Pewnie pan Salvatore nam powie, kiedy mozemy wrocic.

- Mam nadzieje, ze szybko. O czym mowil pan Salvatore, kiedy rozmawial z mama w samochodzie? Jak mialbys zastapic tate?

- Wiesz, ze ojciec prowadzil dosc niebezpieczne zycie. Z drugiej strony to, co robil, bylo bardzo wazne dla wszystkich, wiec pewnie Messini chcialby, zebym kontynuowal jego dzielo.

Obojgu zrobilo sie smutno na wspomnienie ojca. Nieszczesne dzieci! Gdyby wiedzialy, ze ich ukochany tata wlasnie umiera samotnie, lezac nieprzytomny gdzies przy starej fabryce, za towarzystwo majac tylko zniszczone budynki i wiatr, ponizany przez siedem lat, odsuniety od rodziny i swiata, czekajac tylko, az ostatnia kropla z jego zyl zrosi ziemie i udreczone serce przestanie bic...

The end of episode 15 


End file.
